


随风而来

by ha_zc



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: ABO, Gone with the Wind - Freeform, M/M, 原著梗, 带球, 旧文搬运
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 15年底到16年头的旧文。几乎都是按照《飘》的原著梗来写的ABO段子，没有完整的时间线，雷点颇多，产乳带球做女装什么的都有。比较老的文了，当时写文才不久，有不少做作的地方2333，不过我不会改的。呱～151222怀孕生子天雷肉151224初遇（上）-无警示借原著梗151226初遇（下）-无警示借原著梗151228筹款舞会-无警示借原著梗151230回家、回TM（上）-无警示无借梗151231回家、回TM（下）-短暂标记借原著梗160109蜜月-借原著梗、女装醒目160213争执-借原著梗食用愉快。如果有想看的原著梗可以给我留言，虽然我觉得我好像都写过了XD并且再次表白原著，感谢你的陪伴，我读了你很多很多很多遍，到现在我都还在用老的翻译版，称呼为郝思嘉，白瑞德，饿狼陀……非常美好的回忆。





	1. 151222怀孕生子天雷肉

**Author's Note:**

> 15年底到16年头的旧文。几乎都是按照《飘》的原著梗来写的ABO段子，没有完整的时间线，雷点颇多，产乳带球做女装什么的都有。比较老的文了，当时写文才不久，有不少做作的地方2333，不过我不会改的。呱～
> 
> 151222怀孕生子天雷肉  
> 151224初遇（上）-无警示借原著梗  
> 151226初遇（下）-无警示借原著梗  
> 151228筹款舞会-无警示借原著梗  
> 151230回家、回TM（上）-无警示无借梗  
> 151231回家、回TM（下）-短暂标记借原著梗  
> 160109蜜月-借原著梗、女装醒目  
> 160213争执-借原著梗
> 
> 食用愉快。如果有想看的原著梗可以给我留言，虽然我觉得我好像都写过了XD  
> 并且再次表白原著，感谢你的陪伴，我读了你很多很多很多遍，到现在我都还在用老的翻译版，称呼为郝思嘉，白瑞德，饿狼陀……非常美好的回忆。

（本段涉及男性欧米伽怀孕）  
Reese策马绕过茉莉花组成的小径，小黑奴们挥动着破手绢赶走贪心啄食花朵的家禽和野鸟，看到他来便拼命招手。Reese点点头扯动一边的缰绳，Bear踢起一大块红色的泥土，从新修的大路绕开往旁边走。他不想惊动谁，不管是Shaw还是Root或者是Carter，甚至是隔壁的Fusco，谁都不想惊动。  
战争过去有很多个月了，多到伤痛和愤怒已经渐渐平息，而且冬天快要来了，棉花的价格又开始飞涨。TM庄园已经收了一批堆满了仓库，血一样鲜红的田地里还有大片的白色等着采摘。他这次从北方过来，船会在港口停上一天，然后继续往南。  
战后的军火生意依旧红火，马鞍旁边挂着的雕花枪已经不是单纯用来装体面的了。Reese有意做完这单转投木材生意，虽然在北佬那里也算受欢迎，但是他想再结交下去，他加入过炮兵营的事情很快就会曝光的。他一直在为新生活铺路，为此太久没有回家了。  
大宅已经在眼前，翻修过的墙面一片雪白，Finch让人种植了不少爬墙植物去掩盖曾经的伤口。Reese放慢了速度，在Bear打响鼻的时候摘下帽子拍拍它的头，在船上困了几天好不容易才能跑一下。  
“乖乖，我们就跳这一下。”  
他轻轻夹了夹马刺，Bear轻松地跳过了面前的篱笆，在铺满沙土的空地上潇洒地转了个身，似乎意犹未尽。Reese下马，把马刺卸下来，它们地板上声响太大了。然后随意地把缰绳绕在一边的小树上，挠了挠Bear的脖子。Shaw很快就会发现它，然后会很好地照料它，Reese都算好了。  
他推开门，后退几步摘下就在手边的几朵完全盛开的茉莉花，嗅了嗅包进手帕里，然后再推门进去。  
  
Reese抬头的时候看到Carter正站在楼梯中间的地方，Finch的贴身嬷嬷不喜欢战后的裙子式样，所以她的裙摆还是一如既往地撑开到遮住所有楼梯地板。  
“Reese先生！”Carter深吸一口气，但是说出口的话却是轻轻的。  
“抱歉。”Reese耸耸肩膀，快步奔了上去，“我只能待一会儿，他怎么样？”  
Carter侧身拉过裙摆，让Reese的靴子有地方可以踩，“您不该不打招呼就回来，Finch先生还睡着呢。”  
“我来看看就走。”  
“就走吗？要不要准备点吃的？”  
“包点点心，给Bear喝点水。”  
Reese和Carter握握手，战后黑人都脱离了奴隶的身份，可以去任何地方做任何事。Carter一直没有走，在最艰难的时候也没有，即使是Reese这种老南方人看来，她都早已不是黑奴而是和他一样的身份地位了。  
Carter瑟瑟摆动着裙摆下去了，推开厨房门的霎那，信息素也被她全部带走。Reese舒了口气，紧绷的神经松了下来，他现在在自己家里，楼上的房间里是他的欧米伽，怀着孩子。  
  
他轻轻扭开卧室门闪身进去，还有空吐槽自己一副偷情的样子，诚然战前他就是这样进Harold房间的没错。欧米伽陷在被子里，光线从没有拉好的窗帘透出来照在他因为闷热而有点发红的颧骨上。Finch因为Carter撤去了气息而在睡梦里微微皱起眉头，他还在孕期丈夫却不在身边，妹妹Root和她的妻子Shaw又都是贝塔，要不是Carter身为阿尔法足够宽厚强大，恐怕要遭很多罪。  
Reese控制住自己，他的信息素总是锋利像长矛一样，不能用在这里，不能用在Finch身上。他让它们慢慢铺开，雾一样爬过地毯爬上床脚的毯子一路爬上去，盖在被子上，再盖到Finch的脸上。  
“Car……？”还是醒了，Finch转身看门口，然后就停住了。  
Reese快步过去，一只膝盖跪到床沿上，握住Finch放在被子上的一只手贴在自己的嘴唇上。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
Finch总算闭上了因为惊讶而张开的嘴巴。他扼制不住内心的喜悦，刚才还在做梦，TM坠在火红的夕阳里美极了，可突然那夕阳看起来好像火焰一样落在屋顶上，就像战争时那样，他还在挣扎着想要跑过去虽然怎么都迈不开步子，很快又发现火焰已经转成了夕阳该有的紫黑色，并且毫无障碍地落到了屋顶的后面。  
“船停一天，我过来看看你。”Reese嘴唇贴着Finch的手背说，眼睛紧紧盯着他的。  
“哦。”Finch回答，还是呆呆地看着他。  
他们等了两秒，不知道是谁先伸的手，Reese的手臂绕到背后托起Finch的上半身，而Finch的手指正紧紧抓着他领口上的别针。  
一个吻，就在茉莉花的芬芳里。  
Reese本来不想这样的，他只是想亲亲他的嘴唇，尝尝分别已久只能在梦里琢磨的气息。是Finch先张开的嘴，在Reese舔舐他嘴唇的时候，欧米伽主动地献上了一点点舌尖。然后事情就乱了套，阿尔法的气息不再像雾气了，它们简直有了思想生出无数触手把Finch的手臂打开，再把他用力揉进Reese的怀里。他舔着朝思暮想的薄薄的嘴角，那里还有个不明显的伤疤，舌头能感应到一丝皮肉的凹陷，Reese舌头绕着Finch的，有点粗鲁地吞咽着他因为没法合起嘴唇而溢出的口水。  
  
“嗯……”欧米伽冒出一声来，不是情动的呻吟。  
气息化作的触手敏锐地感觉到了，Reese抬起头，紧贴着Finch背脊的手一路滑进被子，按到他的肚子上。  
“我压到它了？”他问，神色有点惊慌。  
“没有。”  
只要阿尔法在又怎么会有人受伤害。  
Reese的手心底下好像一个圆球滑过，感觉很像捂住Finch的眼睛时他眼球在下面的转动。一次小小的胎动。  
“它知道我来了？”Reese又低下头，舔了舔Finch湿漉漉的下巴。  
“即使你这样偷偷摸摸的。”  
Finch终于开始露出别的情绪，他笑的厉害的时候会有酒窝。  
Reese的手在他肚子上摩挲了一会儿，欧米伽怀孕到了后期，肚脐凸出来把贴身的衣服顶出个小小的点。他用手指绕着那里，一圈圈地顺着指针的方面滑动，手指记录着他的欧米伽的身体，直到整个肚子上都是阿尔法浓厚的信息素。Finch双手搂着他的脖子，默不作声地微微闭起眼睛，肚子上痒痒的，胎动带来的一点酸胀早就飞走，孩子因为Reese的存在而安静下来，像睡在深海底一样安静。  
“它平时也闹吗？”Reese亲亲Finch的脸颊问。  
“Carter在还好。但没现在那么安静。”Finch睁开眼睛，疲惫的凹陷和皱纹一扫而空，皮肤胀鼓鼓地反着光。对孕期的欧米伽来说，阿尔法的气息简直像圣水一样灵验。  
Reese凑下去用鼻尖摩擦Finch的脸颊，一点一点地沿着侧面的凹陷往上，呼气吐在他的脸上再吸入他的气息。搅动过的信息素渐渐弥漫开来，一直陷入到布料里钻进衣服里，大手一样抚摸全身。  
Finch手指往下摸过去，Reese外套浆洗得刺硬挺括，一股泥土和烟火气，分别是TM的和码头上的。他微微抬起身体，孕期柔软的身体紧紧黏着他的阿尔法，感觉到Reese在他手臂上的手指开始收紧。  
  
靴子掉下去的声音未免太大，两人僵了一僵，Finch脸憋得发红。Reese转头看看自己剩下的那只靴子，慢慢地把它从腿上蹭下去，再慢慢地落到地板上。他把额头埋在Finch的胸口吃吃直笑，等待着。  
“John Reese！”  
果然。  
Finch推了推他，Reese摆出一脸无赖的样子用脸颊蹭他的胸口。  
“John Reese！”  
门外又在喊了。  
Reese挠挠头从Finch身上下来，赤着脚去开门。  
Root把手套扔到他胸口上了。  
“你竟然偷偷回来不说一声，直接就上了我哥哥的床！”她大叫，“他还在怀孕呢！”  
Reese对着跟在后面的Shaw努了努嘴表示打招呼，把绣花手套又扔回了Root的怀里。  
“你知道我在下面等你另一只靴子掉下来等了多久！”  
Finch扑哧一下在后面笑了，然后赶快把自己的脸埋进被子里。  
Root还是近人情的，在她知道Reese能待的时间不多之后，气势汹汹地拉着Shaw走了。然后又退回来。  
“我知道Harry现在能跟你做爱，但是你想想他的身体。”这才真的走了。  
Reese关门，一路上把袜子给脱掉。他没有扑上来，而是侧身坐在床沿上，捞起Finch的手亲了一会儿，再把他两只手都捞起来，贴在自己脸颊上。  
Finch挣扎着从被子里脱困。  
“她没说错，我很久不在你的状况并不太好。”Reese说，“我想做爱，你好香，但现在不是好时机。”他亲亲Finch的虎口，含着那一层薄肉，用嘴唇来回磨蹭。  
“你……呃……”Finch不知道怎么说好。  
他是传统的南方人，欧米伽，被教育要矜持内敛，一切都听阿尔法的就好。但也是他一路赶着马车，带着重伤的Shaw和Root回到TM，并且最终保住了她们和它。只是骨子里的害羞还是在那里阻碍他。  
“问我想不想要你？”Reese笑着问，他抱住Finch把他搂紧，一边小心不要压到肚子，他们在床铺的作用下左右晃来晃去，“很想。你好闻极了，我是不是刚才说过了？不是发情期那种香味，我现在不想把你吃掉，不想把你按在墙壁上操到话都说不出来。”  
Finch在他怀里涨红了脸。  
“我就想亲亲你摸摸你，”Reese贴着他的耳朵说，“我想摸摸你里面。”  
  
（本段涉及带球做）  
被子被推到床脚，Finch侧躺着，肚子下面垫着几个软垫。Reese躺在他身后，外套和马甲都脱掉了，衬衫解开了几个扣子露出结实的胸膛。他刚才把Finch的睡衣一路卷到肚子上面，再从锁骨亲吻到小腿，因为Carter贴心的照料欧米伽的脚没有肿起来，Reese捏着他的脚心亲他膝盖后面柔软的嫩肉，任由Finch在喉咙里冒出小小的惊呼条件反射地想要踢开他。  
Reese手伸到前面搂住Finch的肚子，手心沿着圆圆的曲线一路滑下去，他有点紧张的，离开的这段时间肚子变得更大了，皮肤紧绷绷的。欧米伽的信息素熟练地安抚他，传递着我很好我没事的气息。Reese在圆球的终点顿了顿，手指往下探入腿间的毛发里。Finch抓住他还留在他胸口的另一只手，手指挤进指缝紧紧地握住了。  
Reese手指在龟头上绕了两圈，就着已经分泌出的前液慢慢地撸动起来，剩下的手指在会阴附近轻轻挠。  
“我不在你有没有自己做过？”他对着Finch毛茸茸的耳朵说，用鼻子蹭开他后脑勺的头发，有点长了，在脖子间打着卷。  
“没。”Finch勾起脚趾，热气一路往下又一路往上，“并不需要……”  
“现在我在这里……”Reese蹭出一小块光洁的皮肤，啄了一口，“要不要我？”他含住了那一点皮肤，叼在牙齿间。  
Finch的回答是握住他的手一路带到自己的胸口，Reese的掌心粗糙，还有骑马留下的茧。他带着阿尔法的手揉自己的胸口，捏住一根手指去蹭发胀的乳头。  
Reese紧紧搂住他不让他乱动，一边吻着Finch的后颈一边加快了手上的速度，他的欧米伽不是很憋得住，手心很快就湿了一滩。Finch喘着气转过头，扭过半个身体和Reese接吻，在吻里呜咽着享受余韵。  
“让我摸摸你……”Reese在吻的间隙里说，手指就着湿漉漉的精液一路滑到后穴，挤进臀缝里。  
他手指伸进去的时候Finch转了回去，咬住枕巾的一角。他真的一直没有自己做过什么，没有阿尔法在怀孕的欧米伽几乎没有什么要求。可现在Reese的手指，Finch感觉自己紧紧吸着他，颤抖的内壁像是在带着他去应该去的地方，滑溜溜的体液很快就溢了出来，顺着手指沾湿了Reese的手。  
“你可真是……”Reese说，Finch的内壁突突跳着，压迫着他手指内侧的皮肤和血管，他身体里面滑滑的，暖融融的。Reese不想计算自己有多久没有摸到过了，否则他一定不想回船上去了。  
他找到了那一块区域，在光滑里一小片有点粗糙的，让人爱怜的，让Finch疯狂的区域。因为怀孕稍稍内移，Reese不得不把手指更伸进去一点，指间的膜抵在臀肉上。他爱死了Finch的喘息和呻吟，他的欧米伽在他的手指上挣扎着往后贴。Reese往他那边探过身体，凑过去亲吻Finch咬住枕巾的嘴角，在终于又吻到他的时候，箍紧了他的身体，手指正因为高潮而被不断地挤压。  
他不能阻止自己想象如果现在夹着的是他的阴茎该有多美妙，真的无法阻止这种想象。Reese一边吻着Finch一边抽出手指，他半跪起来胡乱地拉开裤子。Finch在还没有完全停歇的高潮里感觉到后背上坚硬火烫的触感，他想动一动但是被Reese紧紧搂住。  
“别动，不要压着你。”Reese声音嘶哑，因为快速的撸动话语一停一停的，“我说了摸模你就好。”他喘着气把自己的脸埋进欧米伽后背的凹陷，Finch感觉到背后微微一凉，然后一路流淌下来。  
欧米伽转过头把脸埋进枕头，因为浓厚的阿尔法气息而深深叹息，他感觉到自己的身体里面轻轻打颤，体液又涌出来一波。Finch只能把自己的脸埋得再深一点，企图在棉花里闷晕自己。  
Reese喘着气，似乎跑完一段长路，他手贴着Finch的后背，把自己射出的体液抹得更开一些。顺着肋骨和脊柱的方向，在Finch要开口抗议的时候，拉下了他的睡衣，让湿乎乎的凉凉的精液黏在欧米伽的身体上，即使干透了发痒他也还是想那么做。  
“我以为我不用再标记你了。”Reese此时像勺子一样抱着他的爱人，他马虎地拉好了自己的裤子，倒是把Finch盖得足够暖和又不会太闷热。  
“按理来说不用的。”  
Finch的脖子后面受过伤，因为庄园被火烧时落下的大梁，星星形状的放射型伤口上至发际线往下没入衣领。在错综的疤痕里，有一道是Reese留下的，那道把他们永远联系在一起的啃噬标记。即使他落入冥河，在渡船上回头，也必定能看到Reese在不远处。  
啃噬标记的永久性的，体液标记不过是暂时，Finch心想大概是太久没见的缘故。他温柔地拍了拍Reese紧紧贴着他肋骨的手背，只是小小的一丝懊恼，该怎么处理这些气味和痕迹。  
Reese留恋地在他头顶亲吻，鼻子探进肩膀和脖子的交界处，满意地嗅闻到甜蜜的欧米伽气息里他自己的浓厚的防卫。他们温存了一会儿，Reese在欧米伽温柔宽厚的信息素里几乎要睡着了，他跪坐起来一边解开衣服一边伏低和Finch接吻。他的欧米伽小小的惊喘，他一定以为刚才就是全部了，Reese咧着嘴露出牙齿笑起来，他一定很期待，但是刚才说过了，现在不是好时机。  
他脱掉了上半身的衣服，Finch已经红着脸模上了他的胸口。  
“嘘……我只是去洗个澡换套衣服，”阿尔法恶作剧地说，看到Finch想要收回手便抓住了它，用上了大概会有点疼痛的力道，“但你这样我很满意。”  
Finch把自己蒙进被子里，Reese跨下床，撩起被子在温暖的黑暗里大声地亲了亲欧米伽的肚子和大腿，然后心满意足地去洗漱。  
  
他换好衣服的时候Finch又睡着了，这次不是疲惫病态的睡眠，介于满足和安心之间。他在自己丈夫的帮助下换了件可以出门的袍子，Reese没有忘记给他用热毛巾擦了擦身，清理他气味浓烈的体液。这种清理也带有一点小小的挑逗和作弄，总之Finch送他到门口的时候脸颊还是玫瑰色的。  
Shaw牵了Bear过来，后者似乎跑了个痛快，还被刷过毛了，整个神采奕奕。Reese对着Root举起双手表示自己并不是个莽撞的阿尔法，然后低头和Finch好好地接吻，温暖的坚定的充满挂念的。隔壁的Fusco得到消息也过来了，身后的马车里是要Reese带走的货物。Reese接过Carter递来的包裹，跨上马，在夕阳里转动缰绳。  
“Harold。”他想起了什么。  
Finch拢了拢袍子走过去，Bear亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭他。  
Reese从胸口抽出手帕，在破碎的花瓣里找到一朵小小的完整的茉莉花蕾，他抖开手帕又塞回口袋，伏下身体把花蕾单手塞进Finch袍子的纽洞。  
“照顾好自己，等我回来。”他说，嘴唇在他脸颊上擦了擦。  
然后好像鼓足勇气很绝然地拉住缰绳，Bear踢散了地上的沙子，沿着来时的路走了。  
Finch一只手藏在袍子的皱褶里抓紧布料，另一只手横在肚子前，紧紧抿着嘴唇。他没有开口挽留，不应该挽留，他的阿尔法最终会回来，只要等待。他低头看了肚子一眼，计算着日期。  
  
\---------------------------------  
（本段涉及欧米伽产子）  
Bear几乎跑脱力，马笼头勒得它滴滴嗒嗒的下巴上满是泡沫状的口水。Shaw这时也来不及职责Reese什么了，拉过缰绳，提起裙摆让路。  
“在他结婚前的卧室里。”  
Reese两天前收到电报，Tao和Zoe医生都觉得临盆就在这两天了。南北方交界处的地方三K党云集，Reese几乎豁出半条命才得以脱身，他和Fusco被卷入那场解救白人妇女的行动，不同程度都受了伤，所以才耽搁到最后一刻。Fusco吊着胳膊被他儿子还有侄女Leila带回了家，Leila骑着火红色的小马一路跑来报信，甚至来不及用发网收好头发。她表示不用担心医生已经在家里等了，如果需要也可以来帮忙，一边焦急地扭着自己的手指，用眼神询问Shaw现在怎么样了。  
Reese跺跺脚后跟飞奔上楼。  
“您不能进去。”Carter围着雪白的围裙，已经沾染了点液体，还有淡淡的血迹。  
“他怎么样！”Reese徒劳地在自己的身上擦了擦手，终于有点奔溃地揉了揉自己的脸。  
“还没有到时间先生，还没有。他们都在里面，会好的，您得等待。”  
“他还好吗？痛吗？血是怎么回事？”  
“受了点惊吓，血不用担心，Finch先生挠破了手心。”  
  
何止受了点惊吓，北佬军官带着手下一行十几人出现在大路口的时候，Finch的信息素颤抖得让Carter砸碎了两个古董盘子。最终TM的主人还是迎接了那些人，用宽大的袍子掩住肚子。军官还算是个上等人，他是过来通知他们来年的税又涨了，等在门口没有进来，让欧米伽可以把自己藏在阴影里，还有Carter勉强维持的气息里。Root知道他们是存心的，这群肮脏的畜生。当初烧毁TM的是他们，用刺刀戳烂双亲画像的是他们，现在来收钱的还是他们，趁着Reese不在。那个军官勉强算是畜生里有礼貌的，仅此而已。Finch在军官上马的时候双腿已经在打颤了，那人回头抬了抬帽子告辞，他都不知道自己的告别词到底有没有说出口。Carter在大门关上的时候瘫坐在自己的裙子里，她是这里信息素最强大的阿尔法，但是对方十几个人里面有超过五个是手上沾过血的阿尔法，她胸口火烧一样的疼痛，似乎肋骨断在了身体里。  
何况是Finch。  
接下来一团乱，Shaw骑马出去叫医生，Fusco家的两个孩子被小黑奴叫来帮忙，Leila的阿尔法气息刚刚显现出来一点，聊胜于无。他们把Finch和Carter分别抬到自己的房间，Zoe一来就下了医嘱，欧米伽从那天开始再也没有下过床。  
  
仆人打来水，好歹让Reese洗了脸和手。Root不能显出焦急的样子，这个家现在得有人撑着，愚蠢的阿尔法完全被欧米伽打乱了阵脚，根本靠不住。她指挥仆人做了点三明治泡好茶，硬逼着Reese吃了几口。后半夜的时候，Root被Shaw赶去休息由她来顶替，而Finch痛苦的呻吟在门外都能听见了。谁都叫不动Reese，他坐在椅子上一直盯着自己的鞋尖，满脸的阴影和胡渣。  
Carter过来了，足够的休息和药物，还有Zoe和Fusco两个阿尔法友好的信息素，已经完全恢复了，虽然脸上还有疲惫的凹陷。  
“先生。”  
Reese抬头看她，Carter在心里大声告诫自己不要被这个方圆几十里最强大的阿尔法的沮丧击退。  
“您去休息。”  
Fusco说Reese几天几夜没睡了。  
“我没法休息Carter。”Reese终于开口说了话，Shaw坐直了，“他在里面受苦。”  
“您帮不了什么忙，都交给医生。生孩子是这样的先生，Finch先生体质弱所以才……”  
“如果我一直在家里他不会那么虚弱。”  
“您去北方是为了TM，您在这里恐怕孩子生下来庄园也保不住了。”  
TM是Finch的命根子，他能失去所有，能拿起枪轰烂北佬的脑袋，也不能失去它。Reese是知道这一点的，他曾经愚蠢地发问是不是可以失去我，Finch理所当然地回答他说如果失去阿尔法欧米伽会死去，然后他再也不去想这个蠢问题了。  
Reese还在自责和担忧里不知所措，门被推开了，帮忙的黑人嬷嬷的脸一闪，Zoe匆匆走了出来。  
“Carter，来帮下忙。”她转向Reese，“自体润滑已经开始了，等他补充一下体力。John，”她接过仆人递来的白布擦了擦手，“你要保护他，你现在的气息太紊乱了。”  
“他有没有，”Reese站起来，Carter想要拦住被Zoe阻止了，“他有没有，问到过我？”  
门外的人都听到在阵痛里Finch尖声呼唤Carter的名字，从小和他一起长大的黑嬷嬷，他原来的家的唯一的亲人，毕竟Root只是表亲。  
“他一直，”Zoe停了停，用力眨眨眼免得自己也跟着脆弱伤感起来，“一直在叫你的名字。Harold神志不清楚，你要帮帮他，别让他受苦，John。”  
女医生说完带着Carter进了屋子。  
大概有那么一瞬间，周围所有人都停了一停，浓厚的温柔的强大的阿尔法信息素像浓雾一样瞬间铺散开来。  
Tao惊讶地抬起头，黑人助手连忙帮他擦去额头的汗，Zoe对他宽慰地笑了笑。Finch不再那么痛苦了，意识明显的清醒了。  
“John……”他张了张干涸的嘴唇，这次不是胡话。  
“他在外面。”Carter扑到床边说，“他赶回来了，在外面等着。我的少爷，Harry少爷。”她开始叫他以前的称呼。  
“Zoe，”Finch意识似乎进一步地清醒了过来，Tao观测着他的状况，对Zoe点点头。  
“什么？亲爱的。”  
“能让他进来吗？”  
按照习俗阿尔法是不能进产房的，说是会削弱信息素，这种习俗Zoe一向是嗤之以鼻的，所以她没有犹豫就去看Tao。  
“把他弄干净带进来。”  
  
接下来的一切都变得十分顺利，Reese换了干净的衬衣和长裤，Fusco吊着受伤的手臂指挥仆人用湿毛巾把他的头发擦一擦。Finch睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是一个勉强干净的但是瘦了不少的丈夫。  
“我在等你。”他说，借着Reese握他手的力道伸出一根手指，接住了他掉下来的一颗眼泪。  
“我来了，你没什么要害怕的了。并不是，你是我见过最坚强的欧米伽。”Reese往后梳的湿漉漉的头发掉下来一缕，灰白色里的白色在这两年变多了，“现在我们来迎接这个孩子。”  
Finch别过了头，似乎在忍耐什么一样用力皱紧了眉头。  
“就是现在，Harold你接下来都听我的。”Tao大声说道。  
十几分钟后，Shaw几乎是一把接住差点从楼梯上滚下来的Root，身为贝塔的她们本来对信息素感受相当微弱。只是那么一刻，Finch柔和宽厚的信息素，和Reese强大热情的信息素交融在一起，所有的人都感受到那种温暖和喜悦，还有松了一口气的欣慰。Root万分感激这两个让人头疼的家伙，她没有错过新生儿的啼哭。  
TM有了小主人。  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Finch就着苍绿色的窗帘看着屋外的景色，才下过雨现在晴朗而清新，血红色泥土被雨水浸出了颜色，玫瑰金一样地流淌在田埂里，南方的红色泥土，金子一样珍贵。他在窗帘上蹭了蹭自己的脸，似乎满足于那种厚厚的毛茸茸的刺痒。靴子的声音在背后响了起来。  
“我等不及看到新的治安官了。”Reese走了进来，脸上有掩藏不住的得意，还有萧杀的残忍。  
“金钱可以买到一切权利。”Finch伸出手，塞进Reese的手掌里，看着他的脸色默不作声了一会儿，抬手把他的脸颊收进了自己的掌心。  
现状他无法改变，Finch知道奴隶制的不公平，但是有太多南方家庭在这场战争里，被一种泄愤的情绪弄得完全破碎。TM当时没有被完全烧毁，完全得益于它的建筑构造，还有老天爷那场雨。他不想把愤怒投射到所有北方人身上，但是那些滥杀无辜的，欺凌弱小的，抢夺财产的北方佬们，Finch是不会原谅的。他潜心经营，Reese投资的木材生意正在最赚的时候，有了资产再加上点手段，Finch能保住TM庄园的未来，还能惠及邻里，南方人是最讲究邻里友谊的。至于那些官员，在钱的诱惑下，自然能让他们自己咬起来。  
“别那么愤怒，John。你不能用暴力对待他们，否则和三K党没有两样了。”  
“他们想拉我入伙。”Reese用脸磨蹭Finch的手心，在他的气味下慢慢平复心情。  
“什么时候的事情？你怎么说？”  
“有段时间了。我说我家里的欧米伽看不到我就会晕过去，太脆弱了。”阿尔法裂嘴恶作剧地笑。  
“哼。”Finch收回手，又被抓住了，“勉强算是个借口吧。”  
他转身往后靠，舒适地陷入Reese的怀抱。  
“TM真美对吧。”Finch自豪地说。  
“它美是因为你。”  
  
（本段涉及产乳）  
饿狼陀那里本来还有一笔生意，Reese打发了Fusco去谈，原因只有大宅的人才知道。  
几天后的夜里，发情期的第一波开始了。  
Finch脸朝着枕头趴着，尽力控制自己的呼吸，但他控制不了其他的，控制不了皮肉的打颤，也控制不了体内不断流出的液体。  
“John……”欧米伽轻声呼唤，对着枕头说，轻得不应该有任何人听见。  
被子被掀开了，Finch因为突然涌进的凉气吸了一口气。  
“什么？”Reese趴下来，用自己的胸口去温暖他的背脊，鼻子埋在Finch的头发里磨蹭，吸取他暖暖的气息。  
“来了，它来了。”Finch有点神志不清，说实话也很难讲这到底是神志不清还是真性情的流露，“你别走。”  
Reese心里突然涌现出懊恼，他的欧米伽的发情期他缺席过不止一次，因为战争还因为莫须有的嫉妒，他应该陪伴在他身边的，应该喂饱他保护他，让他知道自己不是孤单一个。Finch感受到信息素里冒出的酸意，向后伸出手，很快就被握住了，湿热的亲吻落在掌心。  
“我道歉，我知道我说过但我还是会因此道上一辈子的歉，放任你一个人。”Reese在他手心里说，“同样我可以用一辈子来补偿，只要你接受。”他手往下探，摸到了睡袍的底边，悉悉索索地捏在手心里，布料下的皮肉滚烫，督促着阿尔法把自己融化在里面。  
“它来了……”Finch大概没听清Reese在说什么，他身体里一波一波地涌出液体，滚烫的热潮流遍全身，他现在不要别的，只想要他的阿尔法。  
Reese得到了默许，一点一点卷起欧米伽的袍子，露出受伤的膝盖和小腿，再是微微发抖的大腿。他把吻印在所有露出来的皮肤上，在疤痕上停留了片刻，这从来不是Finch想要去掩盖的东西，这是他的勋章，为了保护TM和家人而获得的。Reese一直为自己的欧米伽骄傲，他很少和其他阿尔法谈起家人，对于那些不尊重欧米伽的言论嗤之以鼻。  
他继续把衣服往上撩，露出了已经湿透的内裤，手指从腿侧的开口伸了进去。阿尔法的信息素现在撤除所有的防线，沦陷在欧米伽甜蜜温暖的气息里。  
  
Finch还小的时候，觉得自己会是阿尔法或者贝塔，他祈祷不要变成欧米伽但是很明显上天没有听他的。他从什么时候开始不懊悔自己的身份？必定是从遇到Reese开始，从筹款舞会开始，或者更早从五棵橡树的第一面开始。他愿意被这个阿尔法保卫，甚至被他粗鲁对待，为他生下孩子。这颗心有了羁绊，不再飘飘荡荡，也不再惶恐，他做什么事情和决定都有人在背后和他一起，当有一天他要去见死去的父母家人时，那些气息会围绕他的灵魂，直到完全消散的那一刻。Finch从不害怕，即使是Reese不在的时候，即使他要忍耐着发情期的潮热躲避炮火，他也不害怕，他想大概从他们见面起，他就有了盔甲。他为此感谢上天。  
  
Reese仰面躺在床上，房间里只有炉火的光线，还有远远的小桌上的一个烛台在闪亮。Finch紧闭着眼睛骑在他身上，衣服又落了下来，下摆的皱褶遮住他们的结合处，一些布料被他的体液浸湿。Reese意乱情迷地看着自己的欧米伽，在情欲里不知所措又自在自得的样子，他教导他很多年了，让他忠于自己的欲望，学会怎么让自己快乐。Finch很听话，学得很快。  
“嗯……”  
欧米伽在骑行里脱了力，手从轻轻搭在Reese胸口变成支撑，最终无力地趴了下来。Reese的阴茎滑了出来，Finch难耐地扭动着想要重新坐起来，难以满足的欧米伽，填不满的发情期。  
Reese抓住自己的性器，在他的臀缝里轻轻拍打，呻吟带着颤音在他胸口回响，阿尔法恶作剧地搂住欧米伽，不让他坐回去，手指轻轻戳着穴口的边缘。  
“John……”  
Finch冲着他的心脏喊。被呼喊的那个人坐了起来，把身上的人翻到身下，一点一点地非常缓慢地折起他的腿。  
“痛要告诉我。”他说。  
Finch胡乱地摇头，他被发情期带走所有的神志，如果他的阿尔法不在，他还能凭借毅力勉强支撑。  
可他在。  
经历了上次的险境，Reese不再放任Finch一个人，走到哪里都要带着他，不会分别超过一天。  
Finch的身体被折了起来，Reese情动地亲吻他的大腿内侧，亲吻腿上的疤痕，鼻子在毛发间滑来滑去，直到他的欧米伽终于按耐不住开始尖叫。  
“我是你的阿尔法，”Reese说，“给我更多。”  
他重重地插进去，一只手放在他肉乎乎的小腹，在顶入的同时往下按。欧米伽的尖叫开始转为胡言乱语和不间断的呻吟，Reese凑过去吻去他的眼泪，因为性欲的满足而溢出的眼泪。Finch的身体像美食，Reese担心有一天自己会真的吃掉他，因为迷恋这气味和温度。他一直在控制自己，控制自己不要太过分，不要想着把他关在家里捆绑在床上，绳子在四肢上留下印记，拉开到极限。他一边把自己送进Finch的体内，一边胡乱地说着脏话，把他肮脏的小心思全部都说了出来。Finch的信息素浓浓地从身上溢出来，从他合不拢的嘴里，身体上冒出的汗里，一直滑出粘液的下体。Reese被他的气味击打得无法正常思考。  
“怀上我的孩子。”阿尔法退后一点看自己在欧米伽体内进出的样子，留恋地回到他的身体上，啃咬他的胸口，“再要一个。”  
“好的。”Finch回答他，那些过分的要求他都听到了，Reese每说一句他就热一分，“给你生孩子。”  
Reese啃咬他的乳尖，抽烟一样地吮吸，还在哺乳期的欧米伽的身体敏感得很，他能吸出点液体。Finch用手去推他的丈夫，想让他离开，这个太过分了，阿尔法吮吸的节奏和他肠道的收缩几乎同步，他怎么可以这样。他的推挤在Reese看来软绵如同邀请，欧米伽最终放弃了，吮吸带来的快感如此强烈，他的抗拒变成了迎合，手指抓着阿尔法的头发，无措地扭着。  
“我要嫉妒了。”Reese终于离开他的胸口，Finch身上都是红印和口水，乳尖胀得发硬，“我们的孩子竟然能一直这样。”  
Finch笑着推他，晃动脑袋的时候眼泪和汗都滑了下来。他抬头把自己的脸埋进阿尔法的脖子，在轻啄两口后含住了他的喉结，没有受过伤的腿往下动了动，脚后跟在Reese的膝盖窝钩了一把。  
一个邀请。  
他们的动作变得越来越下流，Finch在濒临高潮的时候挺起胯不停地磨蹭，Reese的毛发蹭在他的屁股上都让他难耐地呻吟。他拉住他的阿尔法，把所有的喘息都吐进他的耳朵，心脏被他的情话激得怦怦直跳。  
终于，他们都要到了，Reese抽离出一点调整位置，以确保在锁住的时候能舒服地躺在一起。然后他的龟头陷入孕育的区域，在射精的时候Reese闭起眼睛用嘴唇寻找，找到了Finch的。  
  
“我会再怀上的？”  
Finch在事后的温存里问，两人的腿纠缠在一起。  
“你在怀疑你阿尔法的能力？”他笑嘻嘻地说，把他揽得更紧。  
发情期还要持续几天，既然Finch已经同意了Reese一定会每次都锁住他，再要一个孩子。有他陪伴，生产将会十分顺利，他迫不及待想要看到孩子们围绕在周围，在Finch坐在小桌前记账的时候，摇摇摆摆地扑到怀里打搅他。他的双手保护性地抱在Finch的腰和肚子上，亲昵地捏捏那里的肉，如果他用力按下去，能摸到自己阴茎的形状，这一次不必了，下一次锁住时他会这么做的。在过一会儿，如果有效的话，新生命会在欧米伽的体内孕育，阿尔法心里在考虑食谱，把他再养胖一点。他手往下滑，Finch的屁股在被他的手掠过的时候微微打颤，Reese决定下一次锁住前一定要用力揉揉它。他滑到最下面，揽住欧米伽的膝盖窝，把他的腿往上抬一点，以便能舒适地挂在他腰侧。Finch已经在他怀里微微打鼾了，在微弱的火光的衬托下，看起来放松又舒适。他们可以休息一会儿，然后继续，直到……Reese坏心眼地想，直到把整个床褥全部浸透。


	2. 151224初遇（上）-无警示借原著梗

初遇（上）  
Harold算不上是个美人。  
在南方的上等人圈子里，在欧米伽族群里，都算不上，甚至可以说长相有点奇巧。但是人们又不得不觉得他富有魅力，大概是因为瞳孔的颜色，还有颜色寡淡又毫不刻薄的嘴角，亲切有礼的做派，或者让人赞叹的管事能力。在社交圈，Harold还是很受欢迎的，一个长相整洁又有家底的欧米伽丈夫，自然是很不错的。

Carter用肩膀推开虚掩的门，横了在门边打瞌睡的小黑奴一眼，他本应在她端着托盘上楼来的时候，在门上轻声敲敲通报，并且帮着把门打开来。  
“Harry少爷。”Carter的大裙子挤了进来，对着才转过身的人说。  
Finch看到了一脸惊恐的小黑奴，温和地挥挥手让他离开。  
整个TM庄园，谁都是知道Harold Finch少爷是最和气的，他连说话都不会大声更加没训斥过谁，至于鞭子，所有人都在怀疑Harold少爷有没有摸过抽人的鞭子，用他细巧白皙的双手。但是，所有的黑奴唯一不敢得罪的，就是这位少爷。他们可以在喝酒的时候和Carter嬷嬷开两句玩笑，可以在Shaw小姐刷马的时候跟着摸摸马的鬃毛，甚至在Root小姐记帐的时候递上两袋迟交的钱币。但是这些事情，从来没有哪个黑奴对Harold少爷做过。他们一代一代一批一批地似乎传承了对于Finch家族主人的恐惧和敬畏，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
“要走了吗？”Finch看到门被关上了，就继续整理自己的领口，把结扣解开再打得宽一些。  
“先吃下这一盘再说。”  
南方传统，所有未婚成员去参加餐会、骑马会、或者政治活动前，都要被塞得饱饱的，免得让人觉得他们在家连肚子都填不饱要到外面来丢人现眼。即使TM庄园在附近的大家族里，资产差不多排到第二第三，有时候会和Ingram家竞争下第一。  
“据说有烤鹌鹑。”Finch扣紧了领结，有点不情愿地接过Carter递过来的餐巾，塞进领口免得弄脏了新做的夏装，再换一套又是场大架势，得从口袋巾换到袜带。  
“可以吃个翅膀。”  
“一个鹌鹑的翅膀……Root就能吃得饱饱的。”  
“因为Root小姐年底就要和Shaw小姐举行婚礼了，她们是有婚约的人了，在外面吃成什么样都可以。”Carter抖开一块更大的餐巾，在空中唰地一声，铺在了端坐在小茶桌前的Finch的膝盖上，“现在，乖乖地把它们都吃光！我去拜托Fusco先生给您逮几只鹌鹑？”  
“别了！你不知道他吗，让他逮鹌鹑他能把整片林子的鸟窝都掏一遍。”  
“那您快点找个丈夫。”  
Finch低头开始用餐刀切开火腿，让这段话掠过去。Carter收了声，过来给Finch的火腿片淋上酱汁。  
“茶准备好了。”她说完行了个屈膝礼，又退出去了。

Finch低头往嘴里添食物，吃得毫无乐趣，他两小时前才吃过早饭。  
关于婚约这件事情，整个庄园也就Carter能提两句，连Root都不会说。因为在她看来，Finch这样富有的欧米伽不管跟谁结婚都是吃亏，更别提就此沦为生育机器丧失所有人格和梦想。Finch家族凋零到只剩下他一个，航船事故，就因为这几个字，他的父母不得不成为画像挂在了墙上，在他还只会爬的年纪。Root是Finch的表亲，母亲死于生产，父亲把她扔在这里和一个九流的演员私奔了，最后死在匪徒手里，家族里甚至没人去交赎金。Root在TM长大，一直到现在，Finch叹一口气，长到都要结婚的年纪。而他，还是必须在每次出门前，喝上一整杯苦得要命的药茶，为自己的欧米伽气味上盖一层纱，免得糟了哪个莽撞的阿尔法的毒手。  
和未来的妻子一样，Root是贝塔，大概是贝塔里最像阿尔法的那种。田里的和家里的黑奴里有些阿尔法，TM庄园的规矩，必须都是已婚的，奴隶贩子会早早给他们婚配，甚至是在刚刚显出性向的时候，即使还未成年。至于Carter，她的阿尔法信息素不会对Finch造成任何不良影响，他们一起长大，等同于家人。Finch刚换完牙的年纪Carter被买来给他当女仆，还绑着满头的小辫子，小少爷Harold看到她因为开始换牙而痒痒不停地啃手指的时候，递过一块手帕，就此开启了长达一生的友谊和忠诚。Root时常要拿Carter作例子，去参加妇女集会的时候，说她有男性阿尔法的宽厚坚韧却没有他们的暴躁凶残。逼着Finch吃饭的时候比较凶残。  
Finch下楼来，接过帽子跨上马。Root和Carter挤在旁边的马车里，裙子的花边都漫到外面了，她们戴着薄纱遮阳帽，手掌宽的缎带系在下巴颏上，还有小小的长柄伞。Shaw戴着非常漂亮潇洒的小帽子，用发卡紧紧卡在前额，顶着长长的羽毛，是巴黎的新款。她一定是骑马的，要么就是驾车的，Root在饿狼陀第一次遇到她的时候，Shaw胸口绑着绷带假装是男性参加赌马，她这辈子大概就算死也要死在马上的。Finch拉过缰绳，跨下这匹还是两年前从Fusco的马场里买的，肚子和屁股上带有不少斑点的小母马，性格温顺，适合出席有很多女眷的活动。Shaw转身朝Carter点点头，帽子上长长的羽毛跟着她的动作上下起伏，Carter对管事的领头黑奴点点头，马车的轮子就此转了一圈，然后越转越快沿着车道走了。Finch跟在后面，再后面是一路行礼的黑奴。这算是南方大家庭的常规排场吧。  
他们在和隔壁邻居交接的车道上遇到了Fusco，他们也没有马夫因为Fusco觉得自己驾车才是最体面的，Shaw和Root因此十分喜欢他。喜欢邻居是南方人生命的一部分，他们生下来就是如此完全不用教，还有一些也都是从胎里带来的，比如永远不会上头的威士忌和雪茄，驯服黑奴和马的能力，从心底热爱隔壁邻居和祖辈留下的雕花手柄枪。女孩子们叽叽喳喳地和Fusco还有他的儿子和随行的侄女打招呼，一副十天半个月没见面的亲热模样，实际上昨天的下午茶就是一起吃的。Fusco是个鳏夫，带着个儿子，还有个大一些的侄女一起生活，Tao医生在每年的例行检查里断言Leila是名阿尔法，这让Fusco很骄傲。同时，他一直在和Carter调情，Finch假装躲避阳光，在帽沿下翻了个白眼，他们两个调情有好几年了吧，Fusco到底什么时候才能来求婚，他早就准备好Carter的嫁妆了。  
女眷们的马车在最前面，Finch跟在旁边。后面是驾着车的Fusco，明年他的儿子就能骑马了，实际上已经在偷偷练习了。他们要去五颗橡树，Ingram家的庄园。参加野餐会，南方人在整个夏季要举办无数次的野餐会。

Finch在午觉时间从男性欧米伽的套间里溜了出来，在贝塔们的休息间前逗留了一会儿，Root她们要去打个午觉，Carter正忙着整理晚上的行头。然后他一路沿着翻新的白色旋转扶梯下来，往后厢间去，那里有Nathan的书房。  
Ingram家的长子，英俊得像阿波罗一样的Nathan，是Finch的挚友，那种宁可自己摔断腿也要保住对方鼻梁的挚友。Harold少爷在午觉间的闲谈里得了点消息，想要去确认一下。他扭开书房的圆形门把手，悄无声息地在身后把门关上，等一会儿阿尔法们要在前庭开抽烟会谈论政治，Nathan必定要过来拿上这两周的报纸，Finch可以等到他，在没人的地方问点问题。  
书房的窗帘都拉着，遮挡掉下午的热气，这里甚至还有些凉。Finch有点无聊地在书架间踱步，手指摸过一册又一册的书籍，Nathan是个浪漫派，有很多诗集和小说，连带他也跟着学，不过Finch知道自己擅长的其实是赚钱。他在Nathan的椅子上坐了会儿，Ingram家族的男性普遍都身材高大健壮挺拔，椅子都是定做的，别人总是坐不满屁股。Finch翻了翻面前的贴了标签的报纸，战争大概要开始了，他想。但是现在这个问题不是重点。他从椅子上站起来，绕过书桌想去前面的长沙发上坐一会儿，突然被桌上的一个小盒子吸引了目光，Finch鬼使神差地拿了起来完全顾不上礼貌，他就着透过窗帘发红的光，把盒子打开。  
叮地一声，一样物件掉在了地上。  
“我要是你就赶快放回原处。”  
Harold Finch吓得魂都要没有了。


	3. 151226初遇（下）-无警示借原著梗

初遇（下）  
Finch这才看到，长沙发的一头挂着一条穿着马靴的腿，那条腿动了动，他心中警铃大作，一名阿尔法！马靴的主人收回腿，Finch听见沙发布料和皮革咯吱的声音，似乎是坐了起来。他想赶快跑出去，就像小时候闯祸时那样，但是脚却没法移动。  
黑暗里一个高个儿站了起来，一步一步走到Finch跟前，他低头弯腰，露出浅色的头顶，白发或者灰发，是陌生人。此时正是好时机，但他还是没有动，这在Nathan的家，不应该害怕。那人直起腰来，手指间捏着什么，Finch随着他直起身体的样子一点点抬起头。高个儿在黑暗里咧开一口白牙。  
“您不该躲着不出声，先生。”Finch说，声音没有发抖背脊挺得笔直。  
“哦？”  
“您这样可不像个上等人。”Finch的眼睛不去看他手上的东西，只是盯着那排牙齿。  
“那你刚才算是小偷行径，也谈不上是什么上等人。”  
高个子把手里的东西抵到Finch的鼻子跟前，他现在不得不看着。戒指。看来是真的了，那些欧米伽没说错，晚餐时Nathan会公布订婚的消息。Finch的喉咙里像是堵上了一团湿透的棉花，他无尽的未来就此关上了门。可现在还不是伤感缅怀的时候。  
“我是Ingram先生的邻居，我没见过您先生，怎么称呼？”  
“John。”  
“不该告诉我您的姓氏吗？”Finch的声音里带着点怒气，那枚戒指还戳在他鼻子前面，Finch知道它闪闪发亮镶满了钻石，正中是一颗发蓝的方形大钻，Nathan母亲的戒指。  
“Ingram邀请的我，刚才在这里想避开人群睡个午觉。”阿尔法似乎收到了来自欧米伽的不满讯息，他收起手指把戒指包在里面。Finch在憋了很久之后舒了一口气，气息一路吹到对方的鼻子上，“你是谁，来这里干嘛？”阿尔法的语气软了很多，压低的嗓音有些嘶哑。  
“TM是我的庄园。”  
“Harold少爷。”  
那个叫John说了句，后退半步，把戒指随意地抛进那个小盒子，又放回了原位。他在拉开两人间的距离，在这个漆黑的密闭的空间，一个阿尔法和一个欧米伽，算是个礼貌的行为，并且他一直在控制自己的信息素。Finch手臂上的汗毛这时才醒了过来，竖起来顶住了布料。  
“我来找Nathan说点事。”  
“关于婚礼？”  
“关于生意。”没有错过对方语气里显而易见的调笑。  
“哦。”  
那个人回到长沙发，一屁股坐在上面翘起一条腿，像个野蛮人那样。Finch站在桌前，还是没动。  
“他不在这里，”高个儿男人点燃了一支烟，拉过桌上的烟灰缸，算是逐客令，可他又不是这里的主人。  
“哦。好的，我……”Finch转身结果一下子撞在书桌上，哐地一下，因为胯骨被撞疼而咬住嘴唇。所有的情绪一路都涌了上来，Nathan要结婚了，他要结婚了！

Finch觉得，他一直觉得，有一天他会和Nathan结婚，TM和五棵橡树就此成为一家。他们志趣相投、性格合拍，又是邻居从小一块儿长大，没有比他更好的结婚对象了。Nathan不是那种只知道种棉花蓄黑奴的土财主，他有品位懂得情趣，他们会在结婚后出国去，欧洲，他有很多欧洲运来的书，一定会去欧洲，时常回来看望看望这里，或许，或许还会有很多孩子。他在心里捂住了自己的眼睛和额头，阻止热热的液体一路涌上来，Finch不知道他所认识的人里面还有谁，比Nathan更加适合结婚的了。他本来有个光明的未来，那道门开着，就在眼前，一路坦荡。现在，一切都晚了，一切都完了。他从没暗示过，Finch甚至从来没和Nathan调过情，或许该早点表明心迹。但是晚了。

“你知道新娘是谁吗？”陌生人在他背后说，沙哑的声线一路蛇一样的绕行到跟前。  
“不知道。”Finch喉咙发干，他紧紧抓住桌沿的雕花，大拇指扣在花瓣的凹陷里，悲伤和嫉妒大概早就随着信息素蔓延开来，药茶也控制不了。  
“反正等会儿会公布的。其实也不重要，只要家底丰厚会生孩子。你猜新娘会带来多少黑奴，一百？”陌生人继续说，调子里浓浓的讽刺。  
“并不是这样，”Finch转过身，他要为他的朋友辩护，“Nathan跟那个人结婚一定是因为他们相爱，他们一定是因为相爱才结婚。有财产固然好，”  
“有几个家庭是因为相爱才组合的。”那人打断了他的话，“你父母是么？”  
Finch握紧了拳头，对方的五官他看不清楚，只看到那个弧度有点奇怪的鼻子形成一个剪影，还有异常浓密的长睫毛，“有很多是因为相爱，先生。”  
“John。哦，那么照你这样说，你也一定会找个爱的人结婚咯，和Ingram一样。”  
“对。”Finch说，可他的门已经被关上了。  
“那我该祝你成功。”  
烟味又升了上来，看来他有意终止这场对话了。Finch走过去握住门把手，寒气和湿意聚集在手心里。  
“等会儿见，Harold。”  
“欧米伽不会去前庭的。就此别过，先生。”

他不知道自己是怎么回去的，信息素绕过了药茶尾巴一样拖在身后，留下沮丧的粘液。Finch不想回到欧米伽的套间，他再一次讨厌自己的身份讨厌欧米伽们甜腻的气味，那个套间简直像个蜂巢，就等着雄蜂来交配了！沮丧和嫉妒化为愤怒，他捏着被冷汗浸湿的手帕一路走到后院，在那个小小的角落里，小时候和Nathan常来玩，常春藤包成个小小的凹陷。Finch把自己塞进树叶藤蔓里面，依靠叶子和泥土的气味让自己冷静下来。  
爱么？他问自己，一只小小的瓢虫飞到离他最近的一片叶子上，在硬壳下收起自己的软翅。爱Nathan Ingram么？他再问自己。然后摇摇头，瓢虫抖抖翅膀飞走了。他想要一个丈夫，这样他的发情期就有了着落和依托，他可以随时出门去，可以不用喝药茶，不用担心背后赤裸地拨开衣服挖进身体的眼神。不能掌控自己生活的欧米伽，让人感觉心酸和无助。Finch把脸塞进屈起的膝盖之间，他很抱歉，为自己的自私对Nathan感到抱歉。但是……他依旧嫉妒和沮丧，Nathan是距离爱最近的那一个。为什么他就无法结婚呢！无法离开TM呢！Finch站起来拍拍身上的碎叶，他要一路奔回去，对着父母的画像说他要离开，把继承权给Root，然后去欧洲，欧洲很好，去学习历史或者艺术。首先得要拿回自己的马。

Finch一路小跑，绕过客房的窗户。惊讶地发现里面嗡嗡作响，真的像蜂巢一样了，是怎么了？他终于绕到了房子的边缘，Nathan家的黑奴们甚至都没看到他，他们都惊讶地撇着下嘴唇看着前庭，除了天塌下来还有什么值得人们那么惊讶。Finch探出半张脸。  
“战争！”有人在喊，“太好了！揍那群下等的北佬！”  
阿尔法们已经撤回了所有的掩盖，信息素浓烈而狂野，Finch用手帕捂住了自己的口鼻。他在人群里看到Nathan发白的脸，无措地失望地看着不知道什么地方。  
一匹马远远地跑过来，喧嚣的人群稍稍停止了杂乱的呐喊全部看向那里，是Fusco，他刚才去了哪里？  
“爆发了！战争爆发了！”  
Fusco几乎摔下马来，有机灵的黑奴跑过去接过缰绳。  
阿尔法们喧嚣起来，有人抛起自己的帽子，有人在喊黑奴来牵马回去拿枪，有些没有忘记和Nathan握手祝贺顺便告别，Finch终于看见了，一个漂亮的打扮舒适的小姐，正紧紧依偎在Nathan的身边，脸色和他一样苍白。他们的手消失在她裙子的褶皱里。  
Finch留意到一个人，他穿过人群看到他，远远地站在一棵橡树下，像个海盗一样随意地斜靠在树上，冷眼傲慢地看着眼前的一切。他的周围是空的，是个不受欢迎的人，脸没有见过，多半是Nathan请来的。在Finch看到他后，他们对上了眼神，Finch只来得及扫过他往后梳的灰白色的头发，高高的鼻梁和藏在浓眉和睫毛下的眼睛，他还没看清虹膜的颜色，那人举起手右手两根手指在太阳穴旁边挥了挥，算是一个招呼，然后咧开了嘴。  
Finch庆幸自己的嘴上还捂着手帕。是那个人，叫作John的那个。


	4. 151228筹款舞会-无警示借原著梗

筹款舞会

Root在前面跑，一路甩着她的大篷裙，Carter端着茶盘也不好拦住她，着急又带着责备地看她一路哒哒哒地踩过地板。Shaw本来可以抓住她的，但是她平时不穿紧身胸衣，对于怎么透过鲸鱼骨呼吸实在是缺乏经验。总而言之，当Finch接过信的时候，Root满脸通红地喘着气而Shaw已经不得不靠在门上了。  
“饿狼陀？”Finch看着地址和邮戳。  
“是Elias！”Root继续喘气，和摇摇晃晃走过来的Shaw开始打闹，Carter敏捷地避开她们，铺开了下午茶的桌子。  
“我们去邮局拿书，”Root钻到屏风后面，替Shaw解松她背后的绑带，她的未婚妻胸部丰满，鲸鱼骨对她太不友好了，“正好看到就拿回来了。是不是邀请我们去玩？”  
南方人是好客的，如果有亲戚邀请你去玩大概要准备上足够半年的行李，如果是邀请新婚爱侣那么可能回来时已经抱着第一个孩子怀着第二个了。Elias是Finch家的挚友，超过三代的交情，按辈份叫他声叔叔，在一个私学当校长。  
Shaw踩在脚凳上裙子还没拉好就把Root压到了墙壁上，屏风后面悉悉索索了一会儿，Finch和Carter只当没听到，正是青春年少。终于Shaw系好了裙子从后面转出来，伸手拉了把在重新盘头发的Root。  
“要留人看家呢。”Finch倒好茶，看了眼气鼓鼓的Carter。

就这样Carter留在TM主持日常事务，他们三个去了饿狼陀，在那里已经住了有两个星期了。对于一直待在乡下地方的人来讲，城里有太多有意思的地方，可以在商业街上消磨掉整个下午，有那么多巴黎和意大利来的甜点，或者去法庭听审，以及，还有那么多那么多的舞会。比如今晚。  
战时为什么还有那么多舞会？明面上是给前线的战士筹款，但是瞎子都知道重点是撮合未婚的年轻人，大概很多阿尔法过了新婚之夜就得上前线，然后再也不会回来了。  
Root和Shaw去了义卖摊，Finch则无聊地坐在一堆松枝后面，躲避浑浊的热气。他们三个私底下讨论过这场战事，Finch不得不觉得还真是一家人，三个人竟然都冷酷地毫无身为联盟州一员该有的骄傲，对那些红蓝的旗子没有任何兴趣，觉得战争愚蠢而盲目。  
“是不是该有点南方人的尊严？”Finch想找点借口出来。  
“战争里哪有尊严可言。”Shaw一句话就把所有借口都掐死了。  
他现在只想这舞会快点结束。Finch不着急结婚和被标记，刚才已经挪了几次位子了，为了躲避那些炙热的眼神。战争的副产品是阿尔法们难以自控的信息素，强烈浓厚地散播在空气里，几名欧米伽少女已经被熏得脸色酡红，而她们的监护人和黑嬷嬷也没有阻止什么，现在可以结婚的对象越来越少，所有人都急着把家里的未婚者推销出去。Finch拉松一点领结想喘口气，或者可以早早退场？他站起来绕过一位看起来好不容易鼓足勇气想过来搭讪的贝塔，是后期部队里的一个通讯官，在人群里寻找Shaw和Root的影子。  
“你知道他们都在谈论谁？”Finch终于在一个卖花边的摊位旁边找到了她们，Root用扇子遮住半边脸说。  
“谁？”Finch心不在焉，“我们回去罢。”欧米伽不能独自在街上走，最近的报纸上已经有很多被强奸的新闻了，大部分最后都屈尊下嫁。  
“John Reese，那个船长。”Root拉住Finch的袖子，把自己的手挽进他的胳膊里，她也看出来他的哥哥不是很舒服，至于主办人Tao医生的面子，驳了就驳了吧。  
“你以为这里的女孩子为什么还能穿上那么多新衣服，Reese船长越过封锁线带来的。花边和布料，各种帽子和手套还有丝袜，”Shaw勾在Finch的另一边，很遗憾，贝塔的气息对他没有太大安慰，“他可是靠这个赚了不少钱啊。”  
“还有好名声。”  
Tao医生正站在偏厅和一个高个子说话，他们回头看到了TM庄园的人。  
“我也得感谢他，为了我的新扇子。”Root娇俏地笑了，讽刺的话是偷偷说给Finch听的。

“Harold。”Reese低头说。  
谁都没想到他们认识，事实上似乎对方对TM庄园以及成员了如指掌，而Finch只知道他叫做John。  
“Reese先生。”他现在知道了他的全名了。  
“事实上，”Tao医生在旁边说，“船长这次带来了大量的绷带，还有止痛药。真是太好了，我给你加一个座位，一定要加一个！”  
“这就是他好名声的由来。”Root继续在扇子后面对Finch说，在Reese看向这边的时候挥挥扇子对他笑一下。  
“我想舞会快要开始了。”Reese说，他的口音是那种上等人抑扬顿挫的调子，从容自在，带着沙沙的喉音。  
Tao像是很期待什么一样迅速跳走了，这下可好，要溜走的三个人该去找谁道别呢。  
“请允许我。”Reese勾起了胳膊，唯一单身的Finch在心里长叹一口气，挂到了他的胳膊上。

阿尔法的气息稳定平和，还有一股马匹皮革的气味，像盾牌一样挡在Finch身侧。  
Root和Shaw走在他们前面，只是她们很快就陷入了一个由花边和绸缎堆成的窝，还得跟突然冒出来的大量女眷打招呼，渐渐地就把Finch给落下了。  
“战争爆发那天我很快就走了，现在Ingram那里怎么样？”Reese绅士模样地勾着Finch的手。  
“Nathan去参军了，他有写信回来。”他现在觉得好多了。  
“写信给他的妻子。”  
“当然是写信……给他的家里人。”  
Finch已经放弃纠结这件事情了，他当初表现得太明显几乎就要在陌生人面前奔溃了，而这个人记得所有的事情，他大概还看到Finch在黑暗里不争气地滴到地毯里的眼泪，鉴于他那双猫一样的眼睛。越来越多的人挤进来，Finch偷偷地把自己的手从Reese的臂弯里抽出来，中途被他抓住一点手套，但还是逃脱了。他在女人们的香鬓里瞥见Reese寻找的眼神，连忙把自己藏到羽毛和花朵后面。  
“请安静！”Tao跳上了一直用来展示联盟旗帜的小台子，冲着人群说，“首先我还是得说，非常感谢你们来参加今天的舞会，所有的收入和捐赠都会变成火药和绷带送到前方。”  
人群爆发出小股的欢呼，有受伤的士兵，吊着手臂的绑着一只眼睛的在人群里穿梭，人们摘下金袖扣或者金链子，投到他们手中的小篮子里，还装饰着联盟旗呢。Finch摘下怀表的链子，扔了进去，看到底下有一个金质烟盒，刻着Reese名字的缩写，阿尔法残留的气息他手指碰到的时候绕了上来。Finch在惊恐里收回手，偷偷擦到旁边的桌布上，他不知道他在害怕什么。  
“接下来是快乐的时光。我想有些人一定都知道了，但我还是要来宣布一下。”  
单身姑娘们的监护人团队正好在Finch的背后，她们嗡嗡地在扇子后面说话，声音还挺大。  
“简直就像是在拍卖黑奴一样。”  
Tao一定是听见了，但他继续说，“所有的一切都是为了联盟，为了前线的战士。现在请男士们听好了！出价最高的，可以邀请您的舞伴，跳今天的第一支华尔兹。”  
人群沸腾了，有女孩子发出咯咯的笑声和尖叫，即使这个真的很像拍卖，也不得不说让人兴奋。

“我可不可以，二十块邀请……”有人开了个头，一个带着法兰西口音的士兵。  
被邀请的女孩子涨红了脸和同伴笑成一团，这下子监护人们的异议再也没有作用了。  
舞厅里的信息素绕成热烈暖和的一团，Finch感觉到自己脸颊有点发烫，被那么多的气味搅扰到难以冷静，他错身往后，想要挤到门口去吹吹风。  
“十块金币，邀请Harold Finch先生。”  
Finch回头，是那个贝塔通讯官，举着手里的钱袋子正在看他，脸上兴奋地发红，看起来天真又有点傻气。他还来不及做些什么，价钱很快又被喊了上去，人们似乎一下子醒悟过来，男性欧米伽也可以被邀请的。Finch对那个邀请抱着一点愧疚和害羞，并不认识他但看起来是好人家的孩子，而这一愣神也使他错过了退出去的最佳时机，人群把他往里面挤。  
“一百块金币。”  
突然变得鸦雀无声，这个数目。  
那个说话的人似乎就在等这一下寂静，Finch认出了那个沙哑的喉音，他后退却被女孩子的蓬裙绊住了腿。  
“Harold，Harold Finch先生。”  
于是大家都回头朝他这边看过来，Finch抿紧嘴唇感觉血液从他脸上迅速流走，他一定苍白得要命，他能从周围的信息素里分辨出情绪的信息：男性欧米伽，单身，年纪不小了；嫉妒和羡慕，嘲弄和探究，只不过都碍于上等人的面子没有说出口。  
绊住他的腿的裙子已经松开了，Finch茫然地转了一下头，穿过人群看到那个通讯官的脸，年轻的贝塔一脸的惊讶和落寞。他回过头，看到Tao弯下腰同Reese咬耳朵，他们要换首曲子，一首适合舞者都跳男步的曲子。而Reese说完话，就直直地看过来，他站得笔直，黑色礼服衬得他英俊又野蛮，火光把眼睛照得闪闪发亮，是书里描写的诱惑人下地狱的魔鬼。  
Harold这辈子从来没有这样被那么多人注视着，摩西分开洪水一样分开人群，去到另一头。他听见血液在耳朵里奔流，它们还是没有涌到他的脸上，在热气里他觉得自己鼻尖发凉，更加不用提整个冰凉的脚心。  
那个人，知道他想离开，知道他怕人多，知道他更愿意躲在人群后面，他知道他因为Nathan的订婚而难过。Reese一副无所谓惧的海盗模样，他能带着货物穿过前线的封锁线，更何况是邀请一个欧米伽跳一支舞，看他羞愧痛苦。Finch感觉自己像踩在棉花上，他用意志力撑起脊椎，让自己忽略周围火烫的交融的信息素，还有那个贝塔失落的眼神。把手放到Reese摊开的掌心里。

“你有没有跳过头舞。”  
Reese后退一步，带着Finch有点虚飘的步子，转开第一个弯。音乐响了起来，Finch在绕第一个圈的时候看到了Root和Shaw。  
“没有。”  
“一百金币可以买很多药物。”  
“得了Reese先生，饿狼陀的人都知道你只是在发战争财而已。”  
Finch不知道是因为Reese渐渐传递过来的信息素还是因为这首舞曲他很喜欢，他有了力气，热量回到了脸上，Reese握着他的左手，虎口扣着手指，另一只手搭在他的后腰上。  
“两全其美，Finch先生，这叫做两全其美。”  
Finch又转了一圈，Root和Shaw加入了跳舞的人群，他看见Shaw挑衅的高高抬起的眉毛。  
“我不会在这里提起Nathan的。”Reese撇过头在他耳边说，“你可以放心，我这次会当个上等人。”  
Finch没有回应，被他带着又转了一圈。Reese的气息像和煦的风一样，每过一圈就绕了一层在他身上，不舒服都消失了，Finch感觉懒洋洋的又有点舒心，就像小时候睡懒觉醒来正好看到窗帘后的蓝天一样。  
“总而言之还是要感谢你的。”在音乐结束后Finch说，他的手还握在Reese的手里。  
“你猜第一支狐步舞会由谁来跳？”Reese对着他咧嘴笑着说。

筹款舞会的所有的第一支舞，都被Reese船长包圆了。Tao看到那些钱睡梦里也会笑出声的。而整个饿狼陀的人也都知道了，TM的Harold有了追求者。


	5. 151230回家、回TM（上）-无警示无借梗

回家，回TM（上）

饿狼陀终于尝到了战争的滋味。炮火声就在耳边，人们说话都要用吼的了，能感觉到地面和墙壁明显在震动。这条街最尽头的几户人家已经搬走了，每一天都有一栋房子在炮弹下变成碎片，那些画框、银烛台、小巧的钻石耳坠、镶嵌着亡人画像的金坠子、夹着枯萎玫瑰花瓣的日记册，都成了废墟的一部分。而且废墟堆离这里越来越近。  
Finch从水井里拉上来一桶凉水，端了个大铜盆上楼。  
Elias几个月前跟着军队找他的学生去了，几个未成年的阿尔法擅自去了前线，开头还有电报回来，然后便失去了音讯。Shaw每天去电报局两次，白天已经不适合赶马车，路得让给运送伤病员的医疗大车。让人安慰的是，Carter在春季播种时来探望过一次，赶在战事吃紧前回到了TM，至少她很安全地回去了，没有被抛在路上。这种时候欧米伽和老弱妇孺都是累赘，而所有的阿尔法都是联盟州的刺刀和子弹。  
Finch用海绵蘸了凉水，挤干了去擦Root发烫的四肢，再是Shaw的，他用衬衣撕成的布条浸透了水敷在她们额头上，然后凑近了灯小心翼翼地察看包裹起来的伤口。第一批伤员到达饿狼陀时大家是震惊的，当场就晕倒一批人，Tao和随军一起来的Zoe医生安置伤员，学校和教堂首当其冲。渐渐的，不知道大家是麻木了还是坚强了，不再有人昏倒，女人们被派去轮流照看伤兵，每天带一篮子粘满血和粘液的绷带回来煮洗，Root和Shaw自然也去了。最近的一场对战中，教堂塌了一半，她们两个也不同程度受了伤，排不出人手Finch只能带她们回家静养，因为缺医少药，清醒的时候比不清醒的时候多。Finch出门时都会带上武器，小股的逃兵在外面游荡，根本没人管。Reese穿越边境的次数减少了，常来探望，每次都会带来稀有的物件，有时会有整盒的外国糖果。Finch顾忌他，Reese船长不是那种目的单纯的追求者，他一定会玩弄他的感情和身体，最终抛到一边。  
因为他说过，“我是不会结婚的，亲爱的。”

当时他们在后院乘凉，Reese带来了Elias的消息，他在前线被一队意大利籍的士兵救了，暂时就待在那里，等路通了才能回来。  
“就像你不会去参军一样。”饿狼陀没有加入军队的阿尔法，手脚齐全有枪有马的，大概就是John Reese了。他因此受到很多责难，但是谁都拿他没办法。  
“战争没有什么意义，Finch，它只带来破坏。婚姻跟它差不多，你不是说应该找爱的人结婚吗，你觉得我有吗。”Reese吸了口烟，喷到半空中，“别跟我装摸作样，好像你不是那么想的一样。”  
“你倒宁愿冒险带着货物穿过封锁线。”  
“亲爱的Harold，我可不是战神呢，靠的是钱是金子，绝不是我自己。”  
“所以叫你投机商没错。”  
“我缺乏道德。”Reese给自己下定义。

Finch真搞不懂他，Tao告诉他Reese的家世，是非常不错的法兰西移民，读的还是军校，他应该是个天生优雅的绅士，有怜悯慈爱之心，大概经历过什么，才会变成现在这种样子。据说Reese到处闯荡很多年没有回家了，在饿狼陀也只是住在旅馆。  
Reese按灭烟头，挥了挥眼前的白烟，Finch不喜欢烟味，他现在抽烟是因为很久没有好好睡觉了，卸了货物就过来了。Elias的消息本可以等明天再来传达，他们等了很久了不差这几个小时。他在简陋的船舱里换好衣服整理头发，对着破烂的镜子修面，镜子里的Reese戳着他的胸口笑声刺耳。  
Finch被小心地养在家里，天真的欧米伽，但不愚蠢，敏感也坚强。Reese一开始是故意的，他就要捉弄他，捉弄这种大户人家的孩子，因为心仪的对象订婚整个人都掉了魂，他把钻戒戳到Finch眼前的时候，透过微光能看到他几乎碎裂的心。然后呢？然后这个欧米伽没有哭倒在桌前，也没有推他诅咒他，还跟他辩论了一番关于婚姻和爱情，最后硬撑着走掉了。Harold少爷，Reese有所耳闻，整个TM庄园在他的指挥下井井有条，是聪敏的代名词。他太坚强了，坚强到让人想要毁坏他。带着他跳舞的时候，手上沾染的那点信息素被Reese小心地吞进胃里，在漫长的航行里带给他慰藉。他知道Finch来了饿狼陀后便时常去Elias家，去他可能会去的公众场所，所有人都觉得他在热烈地追求他们快要订婚了。只有Finch，每次都小心翼翼地观察他的表情，除了必要的礼仪避免所有接触，他不矜持也不害羞，对付Reese像在对付税收帐单。真想知道如果是Nathan，他会怎么样。Reese把嫉妒也咽进胃里，他牺牲睡眠只为了传达一个让Finch可以安眠的消息，可他心里只有Nathan，忌讳他犹如忌讳毒蛇。  
“你大可不必过来，明天Zoe医生要过来换药，她能帮忙转达。”Finch站起来准备回屋去，黑奴们都跑光了，他还有两个病人要照顾。  
“哦。”Reese抓到他的手，在他躲开前，然后亲了亲手背，“我说我来探望你呢？”  
“我们……那句话怎么说来着？打开天窗说亮话，”Finch抽不动自己的手，手背能感觉到Reese没有刮干净的胡渣，下巴那里，“不必了，Reese先生，不必再来嘲笑关于Nathan的事情，如果你觉得把这个当作你无聊生活的调剂，那是你的想法。我很忙，不愿意把时间浪费在你身上。”  
“哦。”Reese还是那个回答，他不看他，好像Finch的手背才是现在这世界上最值得关注和研究的东西。上面有药品的气味，有小小的烫伤，有欧米伽甜甜的香味，还有药茶的苦味。  
“你回去罢，关于Elias的消息我很感谢，我会还你人情的。”  
“哦。”  
“回你的旅馆去！”Finch终于发了火，他焦急了几个月，因为Elias，现在还在担心Root和Shaw的伤，她们在发烧，这个人不依不饶千里迢迢过来只为了看他的笑话！  
“你怎么还我人情？”Reese站起来，Finch在他靠近时退后一步。  
“折合现钱，等我回到TM。”  
“我不缺钱Finch。”Reese舔舔嘴唇，Finch脑袋里像有个大钟在敲响，他甩手想要挣脱结果被抱了个满怀，“吻我一下。”Reese紧搂着他，因为怀里的温度和触感叹息，“你不会没吻过吧？我记得舞会的时候还有贝塔向你示爱，一个吻就好了。”他咧开嘴，“不用舌头也可以，算是还我人情。”  
Finch拼命挣扎，他甩手给了Reese一记耳光，脆响在院子里听得分明。他还从来没有打过人呢，当下就呆在那里了。  
Reese抓住他两只手，用了点力别到背后，然后滚烫的嘴唇压了下来，一直磕到Finch的牙齿。  
他大概是晕了两秒，Finch想。他和人接过吻，年轻时和一些追求者，碰过嘴唇而已。Finch从来没这样吻过，这人和海盗一样，阿尔法残暴的信息素浓烈地扑到他身上，衣服底下的皮肤发紧，Reese的信息素大概是这里附近最强硬的，它们协助着他的手臂，让Finch贴着他胸口，被紧扣的手腕上脉搏突突直跳，他的嘴唇上有烟味。  
但Reese只是用嘴唇碾了碾Finch的，很快撤走，把他的手也放开了，站在月光下，脸颊上一枚手印。  
“你还清了。”Reese说，弯腰拿起手套和马鞭，斜斜地戴好帽子，就和平时一样，“去把糖果盒倒空，底下是抗生素。晚安。”然后头也不回地离开了。  
Finch开始觉得冷，他抱住自己的手臂，Reese的气息被风吹走了。


	6. 151231回家、回TM（下）-短暂标记借原著梗

回家，回TM（下）

Zoe第二天过来的时候看到Finch摆在盘子里的抗生素针剂，她抬了抬眉毛。  
“我真希望John能多带点药给我。”  
Finch不想撒谎，抿抿嘴唇到房间外面去，她们需要换药。  
他在茶桌上找到了自己的杯子，倒满苦茶一口气全喝了下去，发情期突然来了。他捏住杯子的把手，控制住自己要把它摔个粉碎的念头。因为Reese的那个吻。  
Finch半夜里在床上醒来，朝漆黑的空气呼出口气然后听见自己的呻吟，那是对阿尔法的呼唤，他最不想要的。他摸索着起来，点亮灯和去除气味的薰香，把被单拉下床来浸到凉水里，还有睡袍。Finch的手刚碰过冷水，脱衣服的时候触摸到每一丝滚烫的皮肉都让他惊喘不已，用干净袍子把自己包紧，不让皮肤露出来，他磕磕绊绊地去找药茶，去烧热水。喝下第一口的时候，Finch没能阻止眼泪掉下来，他由着它去，情绪纷繁复杂，不知道到底是什么造成了那一颗液体，不想去管它了。茶烫痛了他的嘴唇，烫得就像Reese的，Finch捂住眼睛，好像这样就不会看到虚幻中的脸，但根本掩盖不了，他徒劳地一手遮住眼睛，一手哆哆嗦嗦地把茶杯往嘴边送，泼了不少出来。  
Finch现在还得再喝上几杯，盖住信息素，顺便让自己舒服一些。希望这次能快点过去，不想再在脑子里重复昨晚了，他记得那一记耳光后面Reese的脸，记得他痛苦地皱起眉头。Reese的眼睛又黑又大，藏在眉毛下面睫毛里面，月亮很亮，把蓝绿色的虹膜照成黑色，能看到眼白上布满了血丝，他很久没有睡了。那一记耳光把Reese的脆弱和失望打了出来，也把他的残忍和怒气也打了出来，Finch的手腕上还有他的手指印没有褪去，像纹身一样。就是它们，让他的发情期提前了。  
这个混蛋。  
Finch喝下杯子里剩下的茶水，因为苦味用力皱起眉头。  
Zoe带着护士回去了，临走前再三嘱托Finch，下午医护站要撤离，如果Root和Shaw好转的话一定一起跟着走。  
“你可以去找John，”Zoe坐在马车上对Finch说，“他有马和枪，熟悉道路，饿狼陀就要沦陷了。”城里能跑的马都被征用了。  
“我可以去哪儿？”Finch问。  
Zoe摇摇头，她也不知道现在哪里安全。  
“我要回TM。”

Shaw在下午的时候清醒了一会儿，被喧闹声惊醒的。Finch听到她的声音便放弃了抵抗，就让那些兵痞把马车抢走吧。他回到室内用椅子顶住门把手，Shaw整个人趴在窗台上，她背后还有伤呢。  
“怎么回事Harry？”Shaw惯有的利落不见了，用药让她有点迷糊。  
“马车被抢走了，没事的。”Finch把她从窗台上拉下来，扶回床上，退烧了但十分虚弱。  
“没马车怎么办，我们不回家吗？”  
家？Finch突然无比想念TM，他竟然曾经还想离开它。  
“我会带你们回家的。”他说，Shaw又昏睡了过去。  
Finch出了门，他用斗篷盖住自己的气息，先去了医疗站发现根本进不进去大家都在撤离，然后又去了Reese住的地方，只能找他帮忙了，结果扑了个空，只好留下张条子。Finch一无所获，回去的时候天已经黑透了，他的怀表告诉他天该黑透了，实际上天色明亮还发红，因为附近的房子都在燃烧。  
还有辆运煤的小车子在后院，实际上只是两只轮子加几块木板，总好过没有，得想办法找匹马。Finch把Root和Shaw扶下楼放到车板上，用他能找到的所有布料把她们盖好，翻出了Elias的枪，还没走到下一个街口就差点被一匹马给踩到。  
“Bear！”骑马的人喊了一声，马匹高举的蹄子放了下来，它没有叫没有蹬腿，舞步一样左右踏了两步，和Finch隔开了一点安全的距离。  
“Reese先生！”斗篷上的帽子掉到了背后。  
“晚上好，真是不错的夜晚不是吗，适合散步。”马上的人说。  
“一点也不好！”  
Finch扑过去想要抓住马笼头，Reese眼明手快地伏下身体抓住了他。  
“它会踢你的。怎么了？Harold，我收到你的字条。”  
“他们在撤离了，抛下我们。”军队放弃了饿狼陀。  
“我知道，别往那边去，医疗车堵在路口有人趁乱打劫。”  
Finch这才看清Reese全副武装，腰带上还挂了两把枪。  
“我也，我也有。”Finch从怀里拿出枪，又把它塞回去，“我要带她们离开。”  
“现在离开？你疯了，去找个有地下室的空屋子藏好！”  
“不行，他们会屠城的！我听Tao说的。回TM，我要带她们回家，一定要回去！我只要一匹马，一匹马就好，我有车。Reese先生，哪里还能弄到马？”Finch去看Bear，马匹浓浓的睫毛下黑眼镜闪闪发亮。  
Reese想了一下，Finch抬头看他，Reese头顶一阵黑烟飘过，月亮亮得刺眼，他徒劳地寻找那颗掌印。  
“你上来。”  
Reese紧紧握住他的手，Finch手在Bear的背上撑了一把，被他拉起来侧骑到马鞍上。  
“我本来拜托了Tao带你一起走，他们会在最后撤离。屠城不会的，我能保证不会，但既然你等不了那就只好提前走了。”Reese在他脖子后面说，Finch有点懊悔自己的莽撞，同时背后的气息弄得他难受，呼吸烫了起来。他拽紧衣角，如果是平时还好，Reese安稳强壮的气息还能给予抚慰，现在根本是毒药。  
“怎么？”Reese停在房子的后面，他发觉了。  
“我的……发情期到了。”  
“Harry，你总是这样吗，把难题全都放在一个篮子里？”  
他们把小车挂到Bear身上，Reese拍拍马脖子，Bear背上驮着两个还要拖两个，只能小步走，幸好TM离饿狼陀并不是太远，穿过铁路线翻过一个小山坡就能看到大路前的那棵橡树了。  
“从后街。”那里的火药味和燃烧的气味更加浓厚，反而不会有人去那里，Reese把Finch的斗篷拉高让他捂鼻子。  
“Tao那里怎么办？”  
“他看到家里没人会知道的，你不能指望他像约会一样等你几个小时。”

一路没受到阻扰，倒是火星引燃过几次煤车，被Reese利落地用马鞭抽灭了。现在他们已经离开了饿狼陀，铁轨早被炸断，Bear拖着小煤车一路磕磕绊绊地前行，Reese一直回头看车子，担心伤员会就此摔下去。等他们到达矮坡脚下的时候，Reese跳下来，从马鞍下的袋子里拿出个皮盒子。  
“吗啡。”  
Finch看到两支针剂排列在黑绒布里。  
“医药站缺了很久了。”Tao一天到晚为缺少止痛药而烦心。  
“我给自己准备的，下来帮忙。”  
Finch滑下马鞍，给在颠簸里醒来又因为伤口疼痛而哼哼的Root和Shaw注射，再用绳子把昏睡过去的她们和车子固定好。Reese回到Bear身边，把褡裢上的东西全部摘下来让Finch抱着，然后拉着马笼头一步一步地往山坡上去。  
“乖孩子，”Reese拼命地拉着Bear，马蹄在石头路上打滑，它很累了，“加油乖孩子。”  
Finch想上前帮忙又不知道做什么好，一直关在家里的欧米伽，他根本不懂怎么应付这些事情。  
“别去车子后面！”Reese回头看到他想帮忙推车连忙阻止，“别添乱，Finch，别让我分心。去前面等着，到顶上后我们得歇会儿。”  
天色一片血红，Finch放心地看到TM的方向是暗的，不是全部黑暗，有一点点小小的灯光在。更远处的五棵橡树，早前他们收到消息那里已经被烧光了，Finch的前三十年有一大半在那里度过，现在没有了，Nathan的书房，他们的秘密树屋都没有了。Nathan的妻子被Carter接到TM安顿，伤亡名单上还没有他的名字。  
Reese整理缰绳，替Bear按摩脖子和腿，检查马蹄，又拿出水袋让它喝水。  
“我们就在这里道别，Bear留给你用，好好照看它。”  
“什么？你去哪里？”  
“军队。你不是说过我对联盟州没有任何贡献吗，我大概是被战争的情绪冲昏了头，Harry，我要去炮兵连报道，最后的抵抗。你说我是不是疯了？”  
“我以为……”Finch抱着Reese的行李，“我以为你会和我一起回TM……”  
“一个海盗土匪？不要脸的阿尔法？和你回TM？”Reese尖刻地说，但是他脸色是平和的，甚至带点欣慰的，“Carter会用菜刀砍死我的，你说了我不少坏话吧。”  
“事实上，”Finch后退避开Reese的手，不让他拿回东西，好像这样就能阻止他的离开，“她一直在劝我。”  
“劝你跟我结婚？我要给她送份大礼，如果活着回来。”Reese说到后面越来越轻，他抓住Finch的手指把它们从行李上拉开，一件一件挂回身上，“你会挂念我吧，看在我去参军的份上，会到报纸上找我的名字的吧。”  
“你别胡说！”只有阵亡将士才会出现在名单上，印刷劣质油墨未干的纸条看起来无穷尽地长。  
“所以你不会找我的名字，而是会找Nathan的？”  
“不会有事的，你们都会平安回来。”  
“我死不要紧，Nathan不能有事。”  
“你一直在误会这件事情！我并没有……”  
“我不瞎，Finch，我不瞎……你可以从R开始找，倒过来比较快，我不知道他们会怎么排列名字，每次都不一样对吧，从J开始也行，大概同名的会多一些。留颗眼泪给我好吗？”  
“你住嘴！”  
Finch冲上来要捂他的嘴，被Reese抓住了，他力气还不小，挣扎中把Reese的行李都摔到地上，他连忙回头去看Root她们，幸好她们还在药剂中昏睡。  
“你知道你在干什么？Harold。”  
Reese说着就低下头，Finch摒住呼吸，Reese的鼻子在他脖子后面，他觉得……自己的小腹火烫，有热量正从身体里溢出来。Reese的气息变浓了，他一直掩盖住的阿尔法气息越来越浓，感觉从被包裹转成了被压迫，Finch咬紧嘴唇哼了一声。  
“欧米伽，你独自在TM该怎么办？发情期，如果遇到北佬撤退的散军，你会被欺负的。”  
“那你！”Finch回头，脸颊擦到Reese的嘴唇上，他转回去，“你可以留在TM。”  
“你会看不起我的，Finch，你会说我是个胆小鬼不肯上战场，你会把我看得太低，比黑奴都要低，你对他们都会微笑。”Reese的声音埋进Finch背后的衣服里。  
Finch不知道要说什么，他觉得痛苦，Reese的话弄得好像他很冷酷一样。他要去前线，最后的炮兵连，可能会死在某一块废墟里。Reese从背后紧紧抱住他，身边的Bear正在休息，Root和Shaw在沉睡，周围奇怪的安静，没有饿狼陀不停歇的炮声。他觉得身体里的液体一点点溢出来，他在发情，药茶快失去作用了，一个阿尔法在他身后。Finch想到这里突然崩紧了身体。  
“我走之前，”Reese在他身后说，“不会痛的Harold，只是个短暂的标记。你回去有很多事情要做，你不会甘愿藏在屋子里的，只要让别人知道你是有阿尔法的就好。”他停了停，Finch在仔细听他说，“让我咬一口。”

Finch答应了，Reese在后颈腺体那一记啃噬，阿尔法的信息素岩浆一样地流进了他的脖子一直往身体的深处钻去，然后事情就变化了。是他先回的头，是他先伸出的手，月亮下Reese的眼睛里满满都是惊喜。然后Finch闭上了眼睛，他不敢睁开眼睛看这个世界，或许闭起来一切就都是假的，都是在做梦，他们没有在接吻，Reese也没有把手伸到他的衣服里面，他们两个没有贴在一起磨蹭，像在野外交配的动物一样。Harold Finch，前三十年活得像个修士，发情期突然的标记让他失去理智，Finch这么告诉自己，他不能对他动了心。“我是不结婚的人”Reese是这么说的，他不能付出感情，再被抛弃，欧米伽会因为这个痛苦死去。  
Reese早就顺利解开了Finch的衣服，他自己也好不到哪里去，Finch的手紧贴在他胸口，火烫和汗湿都传递到心脏里。他在Finch挣扎的时候抱紧他，手在他裤子里，欧米伽整个下身都湿漉漉的。  
“发情期，我猜你没做过。”  
Finch手忙脚乱的样子证实了这一点。  
“轻一点，不要握太紧。”  
Finch脸靠在他胸口上，烫得吓人，他的手也在Reese的裤子里，火烫的性器在他手里轻轻点头。  
“然后你会舒服一点，不会马上就好，会好一点点。回去后让Carter给你……”  
Reese不知道自己为什么要在这个时候喋喋不休，那么好的机会他应该扑倒他吃掉他，把他的腺体咬出血来！从此Finch再也不会在意Nathan这个人，只会想他。可他自傲，想要Finch真心实意地把自己交给他，不是因为发情期不是因为逃亡。Reese只能轻轻在他耳边说话，告诉他该怎么做，如果TM待不下去该去哪里找谁。等他等他等他，这几个字在他鼻腔里打转，一直没能说出来。  
可怜的欧米伽第一次经历这样扎实的性爱，很快就射到他手里，脚软地站不住。Reese转了个身把Finch压到树干上，他在他的嘴里舌头直打颤，因为高潮轻轻哼哼。Reese低下头，弓起身体脸颊贴到Finch的胸口，他身上毛茸茸软乎乎的，像初生的小猫崽。他往Finch的手心里撞，手指紧紧扣着他的胯，不想放开他，去他的联盟州和战争，带他走。

欧米伽之间不讨论这种问题，男人第一次射到你手上是什么感觉？才不会有人说。Finch惊讶地张着嘴，手里凉凉的湿乎乎的，Reese正沿着他的胸口一路亲上来，然后叼住他的嘴唇慢慢磨。他看到他的眼睛，好看得让人赞叹。他们紧贴着站了一会儿，Reese退后从口袋里掏出手帕把两人都清理了一下，Finch不知道该做什么只能乖乖地偎在他身上，有点僵硬。  
“回家去。枪握在手上，有人抢马就对准他脑袋，可不要把Bear给打死了。”Reese轻声说，手拍拍Finch的腰。  
欧米伽听了他的话，大概还沉浸在刚才没有完全醒悟过来。Finch松开车刹，看看昏睡中的病人。  
“吗啡会让她们睡上一整天，如果醒来会需要喝水。”Reese站在他身后补充。  
Finch带着Bear一步一步往下走，那只是个小坡，根本不需要走太多步。然后他回头，Reese背光站在那里。  
“晚安。”他说。  
“John……”  
Finch不知道他有没有听到，Reese只是面朝他一点点后退，直到整个人都消失在黑暗里。Finch又走了几步，然后松开Bear往回跑跑到坡顶，那人已经走很远去了，只留下一丝气味在空气里，在他的身体里。


	7. 160109蜜月-借原著梗、女装醒目

蜜月

（本段涉及女装）  
Finch度过一个完整的发情期，这次有六天，从第一波热潮到完全消退，他终于不用再喝苦茶了。在他去洗澡的时候客房餐送来了，Reese点了不会影响睡眠的花茶，他在茶里加糖，看Finch满脸惊讶地喝着甜甜的茶水，感觉有点心疼。  
现在，被喂饱的欧米伽不需要他了，他在旅店处理税单，而阿尔法独自出来晃荡。Reese撇撇嘴，TM庄园的单据厚厚一摞寄到旅店，Finch又有其他的投资想法，所以随信还有书刊和报纸，要看完得花上几个小时。新婚的阿尔法只能在异国的商业街上闲逛，礼物早就买好了，从贵重的到贴心的。然后他转过街口，一家女装店摆出了大块的招牌，Reese看到了熟悉的颜色，歪歪脑袋进去了。

Finch用笔在重点上打圈然后折好信件，他摘下眼镜开始喝茶，有点凉了，随后忍不住扔进第二颗糖。门响了一下，隔断后面Reese在和旅店的仆人打招呼，然后他的丈夫大踏步地进来了。Finch有点看不清他，觉得阿尔法模模糊糊显得特别高大的样子，他歪头和弯下腰的Reese接了个吻。Reese抱怨说一个人毫无乐趣，并把一个衣物袋子放到了床上，Finch在桌上摸了摸，没摸到眼镜，也就懒得去管，起身去看他买了什么。  
Reese是个好丈夫，如果有人给他一张婚姻状况调查表，Finch一定会在好丈夫前面打勾。即使刚过去的那个发情期他整个思绪模糊，Finch任然明确知道他有个温柔体贴的好丈夫，他不是很确定Reese在性事上的爱好，毕竟发情的是他。阿尔法有几次撞开了那个孕育的口，第一次时Finch疼得直吸气，欧米伽孕育的本能让他牢牢地绊住Reese的身体不让他走，但Reese每一次都是体外成结，因为Finch没说想要孩子。  
“这是给谁的？”Finch问。  
那是件苍绿色天鹅绒的女式袍子，欧洲流行的样式，前襟一整排细密的小纽扣紧贴着腹部，两侧收紧屁股后面却高高膨起还衬着个小垫子，胸口开很低。Carter必定不会要，黑嬷嬷不喜欢新式样大家都知道，给Shaw似乎太长给Root有太大了些。  
“你来监狱找我的时候，”Reese捧着裙子去光线下看布料的光泽，纽扣外侧绕着一圈圈的金线，“那件斗篷是用TM的窗帘布做的？”  
Finch掩了掩嘴，他的确做过那种事情。女人们用苍绿色的窗帘做了件带风帽的斗篷，还有个小小的手笼，让他可以稍微光鲜一点地去饿狼陀找Reese谈生意。他们那时穷极了，应该说所有人都穷极了，战争前的一切都贬了值，富人变成了北佬，还有Reese船长这样的投机商人。  
“那种绿色做男士礼服的话未免太过份了，倒是意外地很配你的眼睛。”Reese继续说。  
Finch似乎感觉到一点苗头了，他警惕起来。  
“这件的颜色和你那套……”  
“不行。”Finch忍不住喊出来，他现在知道他要做什么，“我不穿，不穿裙子。”  
“不穿，就披着给我瞧瞧。”Reese抓住他不肯放手。  
“天呐你这个疯子！异教徒！海盗！”Finch低声诅咒，他不知道要怎么形容这个人了。要他穿裙子？天呐！他的脸迅速地红了起来，因为这种过头的想法害臊极了。  
“我只想看看……”Reese好像才觉得自己过分了似的，“那我从窗口扔出去。”  
“不不不！”干嘛要从窗口扔，这样人人都知道他们这个套间里有条女士裙子了，而且肯定会以为是他的。  
“那你就披一下？”Reese就等他这一句，得逞地露了露牙齿。

Finch在重建TM时耗费了太多心力，劳作让他变得苍白消瘦，坐着记账时看起来就跟个小孩儿似的，手肘那里的骨头差不多都要从皮肤里戳出来了。Reese致力于把他喂胖，每天就寝前要做的一件事情就是捏捏他的脚腕，看看有没有长点肉出来。  
Reese慢悠悠地把他的上衣给脱了，Finch拽着裤子不让他动，不情愿地踩进裙子围成的圈子里。阿尔法低头给他系扣子，从下往上，Finch在他动作的时候不知道做什么好，这件事太疯狂了。Reese手慢慢移到他肚子上，按了按长了点肉的小肚子，Finch红着脸吸口气，让他可以顺利地继续扣上剩下的扣子。  
“说好了只是披一下，”他嘟囔着，越过Reese的肩头去看室内的家居陈设，“你是不是希望，我要是女人就好了？”脸上的红晕有点褪了，如果Reese娶一个女人，那他一定很乐意这么为她梳妆打扮，顿时就嫉妒了起来。  
“我很欣赏女性的美，你应该也是。”Reese料到了他要这么问，“只是想看看你穿这种绿色。裙子会很有趣，想看你拎裙摆的样子。”  
“有点变态……”（*对啊说的就是我啊）  
“我想看到你打扮成各种样子，骑马装、猎装、钓鱼装、赤脚卷起裤腿的样子，裙子或者是加冕长袍。穿起来什么样子不大重要，”Reese已经扣到Finch胸口了，低胸的设计在男性身上显现不出什么来，Finch肩膀也不宽，衣服前面空出一大块来，“穿上和脱下来的过程比较精彩。”  
“你就是个疯子，变态……”Finch喃喃地说，衣料紧紧地贴着他的身体，都不敢大喘气，因为Reese的话而在胸口冒出暖暖的肥皂泡，噼啪作响，“可以脱下来了吧。”  
“要不要照照镜子？”  
“John Reese！”Finch生气了。  
Reese正面抱住他，手搁在屁股后的小垫子上，“你觉得屈辱？那我道歉。要我穿给你看吗？”  
Finch绷不住开始笑了，他没法想象Reese穿裙子的样子，“高个儿美人儿？”他笑着说。  
Reese低头吻他，一开始是轻轻地啄弄，就和贵妇逗弄金丝雀那样。然后他一只手离开了小垫子，一路顺着毛茸茸的布料往上，Finch起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，Reese的手到他的下颚，用了点力让他张开嘴，吮住了舌尖。

欧米伽刚过了发情期的信息素是暖暖的，有点香甜，带着满足的气息。Reese手在Finch的背后用力，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，肌肉坚硬的大腿蛮狠地挤进了裙子的前襟，Finch在窒息般的亲吻里摇了摇头，没能躲开这逗弄。裙子在挣扎里瑟瑟作响，他耳朵更红了，羞耻和被作弄的感觉带来奇妙的热量，从他们紧贴在一起的部位燃起。欧米伽信息素迅速变得甜腻起来，标记他的阿尔法很快就感觉到了，唇下的肉体这样香甜，叫人不想离开。Reese绕开小枕头手重重地抓住了Finch的屁股，欧米伽哼了一声整个人火烧一样地发烫。  
“我可不在乎弄脏它，反正你不会再穿了。”阿尔法说，把欧米伽的两只手臂拉到自己脖子上，半抱着他倒进才铺好不久的床铺里。

这不是发情期该有的样子，Finch清楚知道自己的身体，他只是动情了。因为一件女式裙子，因为它的颜色和布料的触感，它们毛茸茸地刺刺地包着他的身体，女人们会在裙子里穿上内搭避免这种瘙痒，而他在这块苍绿色下是赤裸的。Finch半搂着Reese的脖子，他的丈夫正在一颗一颗拉开扣子，有些细线崩开了扣子落在床上和裙子上，Reese粗鲁地把它们挥走。他的虹膜变深了，信息素近乎贪婪地吞咽着欧米伽的香甜，浓重地覆盖到Finch裸露出来的皮肤上。  
Reese掀起裙子的时候Finch惊叫了出来，天呐这看起来变态极了，他的丈夫埋头到布料里，裙摆落在他的后颈。然后，他能做的就是拽进了散落的布料，在被舔舐和逗弄里压抑自己的声线。Reese闭起眼睛在黑暗里拉下Finch的裤子，舔了舔冒出前液的头部，他像蚂蚁一样寻着香味就能找到他要的。欧米伽的大腿还有些凉凉的，尾椎和腰肌则非常暖和，Reese用鼻尖和小小Finch行了个礼，一口含住了他的一颗囊袋。Finch踢乱了裙子，他用手撑住自己想往后退，大腿却被牢牢地拉住，快感和性欲的勃发让他觉得难受极了，他在呻吟里喊出了Reese的名字。

这件裙子终于履行了它最后的使命，它摊开在Finch的身下，为他们两个人提供一点小小的瘙痒和暖意。欧米伽面朝下趴着，阿尔法的大拇指一遍又一遍地抚摸着他后颈的疤痕，这件事情Reese做过无数次，他知道这块伤疤纠结的皮肤会一年一年老去，失去紧绷和光泽，但他绝对不会离开它和它的主人。因为什么？因为勇敢，机敏，或者温柔，体贴？有这种品质的人何止千万，又为什么一定要选他呢。Reese喃喃道，“老天爷把你送给我的。”  
“什么？”Finch没听清，他的一只耳朵压在裙子的皱褶里了。  
“我是说，老天爷把你送给我的。重复一遍。”阿尔法大声地在他的疤痕上亲了一下，假装严肃地说。  
“老天爷把你送给我的。”Finch看着一边的柜子说，在抿开一个微笑的时候又被吻住了。

Reese的手挤到Finch和裙子之间，捞起他的腰，他们结合的地方有节奏地冒着水声，Finch会在他用力冲撞时乱抓，然后被Reese按住手腕。欧米伽在性事里异常柔软，Reese满意地磨蹭他背上的皮肤，在几次冲撞间停下把他的腿捞得更高一些。  
他们的正式标记就发生在这件房间里，Reese不会忘记那一个早晨，他第一次侵入Finch的身体是在一个早晨。天还是紫色的，欧米伽躺在凌乱的织物堆里看起来简直雪白，并且因为身体开始发生的变化而惊喘。Reese把他拉起来，抱着他耸动，强迫地一遍又一遍重复问他婚礼的誓词。  
你愿意和John Reese结婚吗？你愿意吗？愿意吗？  
欧米伽回答是的，是的，是的，直到转为尖叫。Reese在他身体外面成结，却把精液洒进Finch的身体，他说我要标记你了，Finch转了转脖子，展露自己伤痕累累的后颈，因为被用力啃噬而哭出了声却紧紧抱着他不放。  
Reese总是要想起这件事情，他吻着Finch背后的伤疤，满意地听见自己的胯拍打在他屁股上发出的响声，他们要在这里待上整整一个月，或者更长一些。

“我没问过，”阿尔法射在欧米伽的股缝里，“我们没有谈论过孩子的事情。”他轻轻吻Finch的肩膀，很快那里就和别处的皮肤一样布满了吮吸和啃咬的痕迹。  
“是啊。”欧米伽趴在彻底毁掉的裙子上叹息，脸颊磨了磨布料，他还有点晕乎乎的，感觉到Reese拉过了毯子把两人盖起来。  
“你想不想要？我的孩子？”  
“现在还不行，”Finch转过身，带点恶作剧地把肚子上自己的精液擦到Reese身上，“过两年。但我可能会太老了些。”  
“你不嫌弃我就行了。”  
“你觉得我会嫌弃你？”Finch转动手腕捧住Reese的半边脸，阿尔法小狗狗一样靠在他的手心里，“怎么会呢。”  
两只蠢货一直担心对方会嫌弃自己，如果这件事情被Root和Shaw知道了，一定会被笑话上很多很多年。


	8. 160213争执-借原著梗

争执

南方的经济在战后持续吃紧，执政的北佬官员抓紧一切机会拉拢尚有能力的南方地主们，TM庄园一定是在列的。Finch不喜欢和他们打交道，用他的话来讲，南方人的客气和礼貌是从小养成的习惯，北佬的殷勤就是要掏空你口袋的手，看穿了让人觉得恶心。社交这种事情都由Reese和Nathan来，Reese更狡猾一些，也更加没有耐心一些。

Finch在半夜里醒来，因为噩梦而发抖，露在外面的肩膀冷得像两块石头。Reese还未回来，女人们去参加妇女集会了，要有几天不在，Fusco陪着Finch很放心。  
有一段时间没有做噩梦了，大概是今夜太冷了些，唤起了一些回忆，在TM的那段艰难的日子，每天因为担心食物不够交不出税而睡不着。和Reese结婚的头一段时间，Finch会在夜里被他摇醒，Reese焦急的眼神在微弱的烛光里依旧清晰可辨，他像抱孩子一样地把他搂在怀里拍拍他。那些夜晚，空气里是月桂花的香气，有时候是蔷薇，Finch陷在被子里神智模糊，手臂和背上是Reese温暖的手。他会在迷茫里把自己往Reese的怀里塞，布料悉悉索索地直响，直到有暖和的亲吻落在额头和鼻子上。有时候会落在脖子里，然后是衣服的里面，那么第二天两人一定会睡过头。Reese笑话他的担忧，嘲弄他的杞人忧天，那种笑话和嘲弄让Finch感觉一切都是微不足道的，所有的困难和贫穷都不会再发生了。  
Finch因为懒得点灯而没有摸到厚袍子，他记得饭厅有瓶新开的威士忌，想去喝上一小杯。门打开的声音有点太响，在空旷的走廊里回荡，Finch在门框那里畏缩了一下。右转是楼梯，左转是个空房间，它被Carter布置成育婴室的样子。Finch摸了摸护墙板，心里想着或许，现在是个好时机了？可Reese似乎不在状态的样子，不知道是不是过多的应酬让他烦躁。他想不想要？Finch有时候会在整理衣服的时候透过穿衣镜看到Reese在背光处看他，就算用睫毛挡住也没用，眼神流连在脖子和腰的后面，让人难以忽视，只能屏息等待掠夺的气味慢慢淡去。他到底是怎么了？

厨房的门一下开了，把下到最后一节台阶的Finch吓得一哆嗦，Reese站在门边，被微弱的光照得影子恍恍惚惚，鬼魂一样。  
“过来陪我一下，Finch先生。”  
Finch脚上的绸缎拖鞋走在地毯上一点声音也没有，周围是一团黑，Reese不让黑奴晚上进主宅。他一步一步走得心里直发慌，这情景这人，竟然比噩梦里的景象还要更吓人一些。  
“你什么时候回来的？”  
Finch问，企图用对话来消除恐惧，阿尔法的信息素发酸。  
Reese没有回答他，只是门童一样地帮他把门完全拉开，演戏一样恭敬地迎他进去。Finch和他错身而过时闻到了浓重的酒味，Reese并不是一个好酒的人，他可以喝很多，但是有几次喝完亲吻Finch时被他嫌弃难闻，之后便十分有度了。厨房里只点了一根快燃尽的蜡烛头，难怪那光那么晃晃悠悠，Finch摸到了高凳子坐下，桌上胡乱地摊开了几只水晶杯，还有酒瓶的塞子滚在一边，周围的那些橱柜啊桌子啊窗台啊，在微弱的光里，巨兽一样趴在那里。  
“这次是谁？”Finch继续发问，心里莫名担心是什么鬼怪伪装成了他的丈夫。  
“议员的邀请。”  
对方终于回答了他，让Finch松了一口气。Reese坐在他旁边的位子上，扣子一直解到胸口以下，露出深色的结实的胸膛，袖子挽到老高，毛绒绒的手臂搭在桌子上。  
“顺利吗？”  
“顺利。”  
这对话突然就进行不下去了。Finch被寒冷和恐慌弄得心烦起来，他两只手搭在桌子上，看着他的丈夫自己给自己倒出超过一指高的烈酒，也没有加水或者别的一口气灌了下去。  
“太冷了，”他忍不住说，“我回去睡了。”  
水晶杯喀地一声被放在桌子上，“你有没有想过要孩子，我和你的孩子？”  
“酒会上遇到谁了？TM的邻居还是Nathan的同学。”Finch突然想通了为什么Reese会这样。  
“你总是一副万事都掌握的样子，欧米伽里最难搞的人。”Reese又给自己倒了一点，Finch来不及阻止，看他在那里摇晃着酒杯，深色的液体岩浆一样地流来流去，让人喉头发紧，“我总以为，你答应了和我结婚，就该把Nathan给忘记才好。”  
Finch没接话，他倒要听听到底是谁在嚼舌头。  
“把锯木厂给他我也同意了，”他的丈夫继续说，“重建五棵橡树总是需要钱，算是南方人对邻居的情谊吧，Nathan算得上是个生意人。”对Reese来讲这已经是褒奖了，“Harry，你看我像个大方的人吗？”他突然问。  
Finch摇摇头，“说的什么，别人，说的什么。”  
“说你因为Ingram才不要的孩子。”  
怒火绕过了寒冷直接刷上了Finch的额头。  
“你不该因为这种废话就生气。”  
“明明是两个人的床，”Reese突然说，Finch被这莫名奇妙的一句话弄得一呆，“你偏偏要塞进去三个人。”  
Finch推了眼前的杯子一把，在桌上滑出刺耳的声音，Reese酒醒了一半，直觉自己说错了话。  
“肉体是忠诚的，”他索性豁出去了，“我还算是个阿尔法知道自己的欧米伽是忠诚的。而心呢，你把你的心给了谁？”  
“我不回答你，你喝醉了，你只听你想听的，我说什么都没用。”  
Finch从凳子上下来绕到桌子另一边想走，他不知道Reese可以跑那么快，酒杯砸到地上的那声响让他慢了一步。  
“我们是幸福的对吧，是快乐的对吧，因为我知道你，知道身为一个欧米伽你需要什么，我也有能力办到。而你，却要把痴心妄想花费在另一个人身上。他有什么，是我没有的，还是对你来说我根本就是连黑奴都不如的蛮子。”  
Reese说出这些话像是花光了所有力气，Finth抬头看着他，Reese老了很多的样子，像个被掏空的口袋，那双漂亮的得意的眼睛累得像两口枯井，他摇摇头松开抓住Finch胳膊的手，回到桌子边去拿他的酒瓶，“我要是能够，把Ingram这个名字从你脑袋里挤出来，如果需要撕碎你把它拿出来我会的，把你撕碎……”  
“Nathan，”Finch站在原地说，“他是我的挚友，还是我曾经想过的结婚对象。这和我跟你结婚没有任何关系，我对他的感情像是家人，而你是我的爱人，我不会因为任何事情而混淆这两段关系。Nathan有什么，你有什么，都不足以动摇我的选择，我如果真爱他绝不会因为金钱而和你结婚。Reese先生，我不要孩子是因为TM根基不稳，我对你忠诚不仅仅因为我是你的欧米伽还因为我爱你，我没有任何痴心妄想，如果说想要和你一同老去同时死去算是妄想的话。你现在听不进这些，我不知道我为什么要跟你说。”  
Finch一开始的慷慨激昂说到最后越来越轻，他放弃一样地转过身，不知道自己的一颗心为什么要付于一个醉鬼，该回房间去，用被子把自己包起来，忘记今晚，等天亮了再好好想想怎么与他谈谈。

蜡烛突然灭了，Finch在完全的黑暗里失去了继续行走的勇气，他听到背后跌跌撞撞的声响，等回头想要举起一只手臂挡在眼前的时候，被一副结实的手臂抱了个满怀。  
“放手！”  
庄园主生起气来。  
“我没喝醉，Harold我没喝醉。”  
“滚开。”Finch用力推他。  
“我嫉妒，我承认我嫉妒，我没法不嫉妒……”Reese把头埋在Finch的脖子里妨碍他的行动，“我从没问过你，从没质疑过你。”  
“你刚刚做到了。”  
“我承认是我卑鄙。换作是我，如果你换作是我，你会怎么想。”Reese语无伦次地说着，他的自信满满到了Finch这里什么都不是了。  
Finch想把Reese满是酒气的脸推得更远一点，他甚至想挥拳揍歪那个鼻子，给他点光亮他会做到的。  
“我从未质疑过你！了不起的阿尔法我从来都是相信你的！”  
“因为你知道我爱你，想把你栓在钥匙串上带在身边那么爱你，绝对不会背叛你。你为什么不说Harold，为什么从来不说？”  
“这么说来是我的错咯！”  
Reese突然笑起来，笑声湿湿地闷在Finch的脖子里走了调，“是我的错，但你也脱不了干系。”  
“John Reese！”  
“怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”Finch被他弄得一头雾水。  
“你刚才说你爱我，不是Ingram，说愿意和我一起白头到老。”我该怎么办来回报你的爱。  
Finch在黑暗里沉默了，脸颊发烫起来。  
“告诉我，现在TM已经安全了，你愿不愿意，有一天，计划要一个孩子？”Reese小心地发问。  
“刚刚那场对话并不让人愉快，Reese先生。”  
“我道歉。”  
“你道歉得太快缺乏诚意。”  
“去找嫉妒女神说理去。”  
“John！”  
“我们为什么要这样？”船长把还在想着挣脱的欧米伽抱在怀里，让他听听砰砰的心跳，“上等人？哼，我有没有说过我最看不起上等人的这种做派。爱人间不诉衷肠，却把情话只用在对旁人的恭维上。”  
“如果沉浸在感情里是件丢人的事情。”  
“那重要的是什么？”  
“通常是面子。”  
他们两个默默地在黑暗里各自咀嚼刚才的话，Finch感觉到Reese的信息素平静下来，那种让人心烦的一冷一热消散了，暖和正包围着他。  
“这里太冷了。”他说。  
Reese抓着他摸索着找到了楼梯的扶手，这时，一直躲着不见踪影的月亮从云层里露出一点来。船长借着这点光把Finch抱起来，大步往楼梯上走去。他们没坚持到最上头，Reese在半当中停下来吻他，带着歉意和爱意，吻落在脸颊上额头上，最终Finch的嘴唇在他的嘴唇底下颤抖起来，他伸出手去摸Reese的脸。阿尔法得到了一个信号，亲吻变得猛烈起来，他在Finch从鼻腔里挣扎而出的第一记呻吟里抬起头。  
“我没有喝醉，Finch。我现在清醒得很，我爱你，我会嫉妒，这没法改。这就是你的丈夫，你那么聪明为什么会瞎了眼和我结婚，可你来不及后悔了。”  
Finch在他的胡说八道里笑出声来，在他胳膊里晃晃悠悠地几乎要滑下来。  
“我去书房睡，虽然那里的椅子咯得慌。”  
“Reese先生。”  
Reese紧张地看着他。  
Finch搂住他的脖子，“我快掉下去了。”

做爱是件愉悦的事情，谁说不是呢。  
“这月亮真烦人……”  
Finch趴在Reese胸口抱怨，那弯发亮的光在云层里进进出出，一会儿照在他们身上，一会儿又消失不见。没有了发情期的力气，庄园主只有被顶弄的份，他在Reese身上一耸一耸的，心里滚烫的泡沫越涨越大，烧烫他的喉咙。  
“我爱你……”船长决定以后常常这么说。  
“你发起昏来也真烦人。”  
Finch勉强撑起自己，捧着Reese脸说，他在那个漂亮的薄嘴唇上亲了一下，又把脸放回到Reese的胸口。这不是发情期的做爱，他清醒着呢，闻得到他们的气息，听得到Reese压在喉咙里的喘息，他能感觉到身上那双手的每一次触碰，轻的和重的。还有那根大家伙，Finch闭起眼睛，月光照在他眼睛上，闭起来也能感觉那一层亮。他找到了Reese的手，把它从自己的屁股上拽下来，摸到指缝，把自己的手指嵌进去，握紧。  
月亮躲到了云的后面，它大概是不好意思再看下去再听下去了，积攒了几周的雨落了下来。

“不不……”  
欧米伽抓住阿尔法的手，把自己全部的力气都用在压制他上面。  
“别意气用事，”Reese拜托天上所有的神让他能维持意志，“我是发昏了你不能跟着胡来。”  
“我没意气用事，天呐……”Finch用力喘着气把鼻子一直挪到Reese的耳朵边上，“别退出去……”  
是谁说阿尔法这个种群是高等的、是掌握着欧米伽的？Reese在恍惚里咒骂，根本经不起那么一句话。他根本没法退出去，结已经在胀大，Finch闷哼着表示疼痛，Reese狠狠心往里撞了一下。他从没进到那么里面去过，温暖紧致的所在，孕育新生命的所在。他神魂颠倒地看着摇晃的天花板，雨下得那么大这房间好像是他们的方舟。Finch又哆嗦了一下，湿润的凉意弥漫在两人胸腹之间，Reese抱紧他用力按在自己身上。  
“你现在说什么我都会去做的，即使是要了我的脑袋。”  
“加把劲，如果你想当爸爸的话。”


End file.
